Finale
by INGWT7
Summary: A finale to the original Tv Series. Beast Boy and Raven end up in a high school and things DO NOT go as planned. Please enjoy! Rate, review, follow! More is coming very very soon. :) Disclaimer: I do not Own Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

The wind tumultuously blustered against Murakami High's outer fence. A young adult sat in her ninth grade math class, scrawling her pen against her notebook. A lamenting sigh fell from the girls lips. Her mind reached back to the events of that morning.

'Did that really happen?' Her brain pulsed in pain. Trying to affirm her thoughts, she finally wrote a word with purpose, no longer scribbling, but writing with intention.

 **WHY DID SHE DO THAT?** _

"Everyone come urgently!" An ear boiling scream came from the Meeting room of the Titans tower.

Raven was the first to arrive at the scene; she appeared up through the floor and floated into an aggressive stance at the entrance of the room. Her eyes narrowed in discontent to the light when she realized Starfire was standing in front of the un-curtained, mammoth glass windows. "Starfire, what is that behind you?" Raven asked, realizing in an instant that there was no threat.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg busted into the room. Cyborg's Sonic Cannon was at the ready, Beast Boy was in the form of a wolf, and Robin's metal rod cut the air in front of him.

"Hey! What gives?" Beast Boy whined as he morphed into his human form. Starfire smiled with an apologetic twinkle in her eye. The three teens groaned as the understanding that this was nothing serious settled in the room.

"Star, what is this about?" Robin asked, masking his aggravation.

"Truthfully friends I was not sure I could get you all here at the same time. But this is so vitally important to our daily lives, I believed I must create a reason for you all to come…" Starfire seemed genuinely apologetic.

"Star if it was that important we would've come down." Cyborg interjected seriously, the four teens surrounding all nodding in agreement.

Starfire's forest eyes were set aflame by his words and her lips curved into a genial smile. "Thank you my friends," she beamed. She then stepped to the side of where she was standing to reveal a minute table.

"This is what I wanted to show you so desperately!" She announced gesturally. In front of the Titans appeared five different plants; the pots holding them were each labeled with a name.

"I'm going to go back to my room now." Raven muttered in monotone.

"Raven you mustn't!" Starfire begged, capturing Raven's arm. Raven sighed.

"On my planet, there is something called 'caring for your friend's needs.'" Starfire continued, letting go of Raven's arms. This sentence instilled the Titan's interest in the conversation, beckoning her to continue. "This is described not as a day of celebration or a festival, but a way of life. It is also a continual ritual that symbolizes our love for one another." Starfire glanced at the team to be sure she still held their attention. Robin and Raven were listening intently, while Beast Boy and Cyborg made absurd faces at each other after the word 'love.'

"Each plant has a name on it, to symbolize the person and their unique qualities." She called attention to the first plant. "Cyborg, you are symbolized by these daisies because though you are seemingly strong, and yet you are also incredibly soft hearted."

"Uh- thanks?" Cyborg inquired, scratching the back of his head.

"Raven you are the purple crocus. You are a bit closed, but not too much. And you will open up with time and close up again- and there is nothing negative about it. It is who you are."

Raven was surprise to be summed up so effortlessly by her alien friend, but thankful nonetheless.

"Beast boy you are the peppers, because you have an exciting quality to you."

"And I'm hot." Beast Boy shimmied his eyebrows in Raven's direction. Without a second thought she surrounded a pillow from the couch in black energy, and chucked it into the flank of his head.

"I have planted roses for myself because of their color and sweet quality, and for you Robin, I have planted black Dahlia's because of the serious and precise tone in which you lead."

"That's- actually really nice Star." A smile swept over Robin's face and Starfire clasped her hands in joy.

"So we just take care of our plants?" Beast Boy yawned, ready to resume his mid-morning power nap.

"Oh no! We must take care of each other's plants. Friendship is about the effort, kindness, and forgiveness we pour into each other's lives. It is not about focusing on ourselves, but putting each other first. Each of us will randomly pick a plant to take care of for each other. And in doing so, we prove the amount of time and effort we put aside for each other. It is symbolism, but everyone will also be able to see how well their plant in being taken care of!" Starfire surmised.

"So what? Do we pull names out of a hat to see whose plant we get to take care of?" Cyborg chuckled at the idea of Star gathering a hat out of thin air with names in it.

"You are correct!" Starfire's mouth pulled into a tight smile while she plucked a top hat from behind the plants and requested that everyone pick a name at random.

"I got Cyborg!" Starfire flew with glee.

"I got Robin." Cyborg said matter of fact.

"I got Raven!" Beast Boy grinned, then looked over to Raven.

"I got Beast Boy." She said straight faced.

Beast Boy try to ignore it, but he was bothered that she wasn't a little more excited to be taking care of his plant. 'But sometimes you can't really tell with her.' Beast Boy consoled himself with this thought. He also promptly morphed into a golden retriever puppy with wide eyes to look at Raven until she realized how she had hurt him. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"I have Star." Robin stated.

"Then we are all in agreement!" Starfire concluded the groups 'meeting.'

CRACK.

"What was that?!" Beast Boy returned to his normal state without a moment's notice and yelled, covering his hypersensitive ears.

Robin hastily made his way to the window, making notes as he spectated the sky and surrounding area. "It sounded like-" Raven started.

"Thunder." Beast Boy grimaced.

"No way, not on a clear day, nu –uh. I'll check my sensors, it had to be an earthquake or a bomb or-" Cyborg was cut off by a flawless scan of the city. No earthquakes. No Storms. No bombs.

"My sensors must be off. I don't understand…" Cyborg muttered under his breath, continuing to fiddle with his cyber arm.

"Raven, Star, and Beast Boy- you guys search the city. Cyborg and I will stay here and try to pick something up in the system. Titan's go!" Robin ordered.

While Robin and Cyborg remained in the tower, the three titans dispersed. Practically in a flash Starfire was on the other side of town. Beast Boy stopped Raven at the front door of the tower, just before she began flying towards the inner city.

"Raven!" Beast Boy caught her arm as she tried to ignore him.

'I'm just trying to do my job. Can I get a break from him for a few minutes?' She thought in her mind as she struggled to keep her annoyance from flaring up.

"What?" She asked, ready to take flight. Her face was the same as usual, but Beast Boy could hear the tone of agitation in her voice.

"I heard where it came from! I was a dog when I heard the blast." Beast Boy explained nervously. Raven lifted an eyebrow in response, but Beast Boy put a hand on his hip. "Dog's have good hearing, remember?" Beast Boy gestured to his ear.

"Whatever." Raven shrugged and followed him as he turned into a falcon, with her following as a raven. After some time, the pair arrived at Murakami High School.

"This is where you heard the sound from?" Raven puzzled.

"Yeah. Right above the building, I think. Or maybe it came from inside?" Beast Boy debated aloud.

Raven let loose her powers to explore the rooms in the school. A drastically immense aura of power…

Beast Boy stared at Raven eyes turning black before she gasped.

"Whoa! Rae! What's wrong?" The changeling hurried to her side and grabbed her waist to keep her from falling.

Regaining her speech, Raven breathed shakily. "Whatever it is- it's in there." She cast a directing hand to the school before achieving her balance. Beast Boy simply nodded, letting go of her waist a little prematurely. But he did so for the sake of him not being murdered by his half demoness friend.

They trekked into the school. Raven turned unnoticeably and skimmed over Beast Boys visage. His hands were tightened into fists, his legs shaking a bit.

"Is this where that girl that looked like Terra-?"

"Yeah."

Raven nodded in understanding. She didn't want to get into a discussion about Terra. But it was good to know.

"Let's talk to the principle first and find out if they have seen anything suspicious." Raven stated.

"Yeah- okay." Beast Boy agreed, staring straight ahead.

The paraffin walls of the school were laden with posters and "Vote Vicki!" sticky notes over several lockers. The Titans walked side by side through the mostly empty halls. Every few several seconds some kid with a hall pass would gape at the two superheroes, but for the most part the walk to the front office was undisturbed.

"Hello." Raven said in her most boring tone to the receptionist of the school.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Ms. King, as her desk plate said, smiled. Her disposition was almost too bright and Raven knew she would have issues speaking to this woman. Thankfully, Beast Boy took the hint of silence.

"We'd like to see to the principle," Beast Boy charmed, "and uh, we're the Teen Titans." He added, rubbing the backside of his head in awkwardness.

"Oh my! Well, not a problem! One moment." Ms. King reached for her phone, her lipstick stains smeared over the bottom of it. "Hello, Mrs. Finn? Yes, the Teen Titans are here to see you." She suddenly smiled and waved to a door behind her, gesturing that it was okay for them to enter.

"That's how it's done Rae." Beast Boy bragged.

"You didn't do any-"

"Hi ma'am." Beast Boy radiated at the principle. She was a stalwart woman, a classic dress shirt and dress pants enshrouding her, all the way down to her pointy shoes. Beast Boy's hand reached out and she obliged and motioned for the pair to take a seat in her office.

"The Teen Titans. It is an honor to be meeting you. Is there anything I can help you with?" she interrogated.

"We are looking for information on the huge noise heard across the city. Have you noticed anything strange happening within the school recently? Any strange people or even actions? Anything?" Raven asked in monotone. The room was silent for longer than expected.

"…No. I haven't." Ms. Finn sighed. "However if you would like to inspect the school, I have no problem with you doing so. In fact, if you feel the need to come here consecutively over a few days I would not mind that either… I am concerned for my student's safety. "

"Very well. We will do what we see fit." Raven got up, Beast Boy following close behind.

"Thank you for your time." Beast Boy grinned before Raven's hand was pulling him out of the doorway by the arm. "Ow Rae! That hurts!" He cried as she let go of his bicep half way down the hall.

"She knows something. And the aura that was so strong before has faded into pretty much nothing." Raven muttered, focusing her energy on the faint traces of power throughout the halls and classrooms.

"Soooo- what do we do?" Beast Boy asked, eyebrow raised.

Raven grimaced.

"We go to school."

 **SHE MUST'VE BEEN HUNGRY!** _

A barrage of thunder shook the school, several students covered their heads as the cloudless and brilliant day showed through the windows. She kept herself from drawing a sharp breath and admired in angst the word she had written on her journal.

 _Thunder._

 ** _Authors note_**

Hi! Please tell me how you like the story!

The bold writing gives you a hint to the next chapter, it is what kids are saying in the halls of the school. :) Things will get absolutely crazy, and well, Terra is going to have an entire different meaning after this story! :) Keep reading to find out! Love you all, hope you're all having a good day! :) 3


	2. Chapter 2

_EARLIER THAT SAME DAY_

Addison's head fell into her hands. She felt hopelessness sink in like a pit in her stomach. Vicki and Kailey were a powerful force to be reckoned with in this school, especially with elections right around the corner. But they had truly done the unthinkable. They cut off a chunk of Addison's hair. They cut it.

 _'I always thought you'd look better with bangs. Guess I was wrong!'_ The red headed girls joke rang in her ears. Vicki.

A wave of anger rushed over Addison. The shock had finally set in as she ran a hand over the shortened, lousy bangs the girls had given her. Her hand fell to her pocket and traced the cylinder within. Finally, with the correct words coming to mind, she pulled out her pen and began to graffiti the bathroom stall.

 **WHO WAS THAT?** _

"Wait- Rae- You mean like- an undercover mission!?" Beast Boy chimed, his eyes lighting up. Raven nodded slightly, trying to pay more attention to the puzzle before her. What did the people at the school really know? Why was the principle so nervous?

"This is AWESOME! I can't wai-" Beast Boy was about to begin a rant.

"Woah, I didn't mean 'we' as in 'you and me.'" Raven cut him off. Beast Boy's mouth turned into a frown, his one tooth protruding from his bottom lip.

"Beast Boy, you're _green."_ Raven stated, perceiving his disappointment.

"Oh- right..." Beast Boy muttered, his ears drooping miserably. Raven felt his pain.

"Let's just get back to the tower and report to Robin." Raven said. They reached the front doors of the school and took off.

Raven and Beast Boy entered the meeting room of the Titans tower swiftly. Starfire had already examined a large portion of the city and was back, along with Robin and Cyborg who were still trying to pinpoint the cause of the massive noise.

"But if the sound waves are moving in that particular pattern-" "Cyborg, if your sensors are off, then how do you know that the sound waves are moving like that?"

"Listen man, I don't build faulty equipment! It had to be thunder-"

"Where are the clouds and lighting? I don't see anyone wearing a 'Thunderman' outfit. Who could've manufactured Thunder that well to make it seem-"

"He is correct, I did not see the Man of Thunder when I did the browsing of the city." Starfire chimed into Robin and Cyborg's argument.

"Us neither." Beast Boy said pointedly. All three heads swiveled around to look at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Can I have a turn?" Raven asked the group.

"Yeah, sorry team, I'm just worried about finding the source of this so we can get ahead of it. Who knows what or who caused that massive sound wave." Robin started to trail off toward the end of his sentence, running a few fingers through his hair.

"Well, Beast Boy and I have the beginnings of a lead. At the High School. I felt an energy mass coming from the school, and Beast Boy heard the noise from there. After only a few minutes the energy mass completely dissipated. We need more time to investigate and see what is really happening there, I suspect a large conspiracy. I was thinking that we should go undercover but being that Beast Boy is green, maybe you would like to join me inst-"

"No," Robin cut her off. Raven did not welcome the interruption, but listened intently to the words that came next.

"I need to stay here and follow other cases we have going on. I don't want to extend our team too far, but if you're powers are right about what you felt in that building, then it's too dangerous to send just one of you. Beast Boy will go with you." Robin then looked to Cyborg.

"Cyborg. I need you to go get Beast Boy and Ravens rings." Robin said intensely. Cyborg nodded and headed out of the room.

"Woah woah- I just wanted to go to school with Raven not get married to her-" Beast Boy was yet again cut off by a pillow flying off the couch and slamming into his jaw. Beast Boy smartly feigned death as he lay on the floor.

"What rings?" Starfire asked before Raven got the chance to.

"Well, I uh-" Robing scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to be prepared in case a time like this came for any of us. So I had Cyborg make you all rings that portrayed the human version of yourselves, like the ones he used to infiltrate The Hive. It was just a precaution, but I'm glad it worked out."

Cyborg was back within a couple of minutes. "Two Holorings, comin' riiight up!" He smiled as he walked up to the new table in their living room that was now covered in plants. Beast Boy was carefully watering the Purple Crocus's while the others talked.

"Oh sweet!" Beast Boy forgot what he was doing and ran up to Cyborg, taking the green colored ring from his hand.

"Well- wait, Beasty- I think-" Cyborg appeared anxious. "I think you're going to want to stand in front of the window. You know, at an angle where you can see yourself." Cyborg remembered what it had felt like to see his real body. The way it would have been if he wasn't made of metal now. The way it was meant to be.

"Okay." Beast Boy shrugged, turning to see himself in the window. "I bet I'll look super hot." He shoved the delicate metal ungracefully onto his left ring finger. He blinked for a second. And then he saw someone else staring back at him.

The boy he was looking at had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His freckles from when he was young had mostly disappeared. A world of emotion flooded his senses. This was the boy his mother would've raised. Who he was supposed to be. This was how he would've grown up in Africa, maybe how he would've eventually moved back to the states. Maybe he would've gone to class like this, or to the movies. He would've learned to drive, get a job. He would've been normal. This is the boy that wouldn't be judged by his skin, called a freak, monster, or a beast. They would've called him Garfield.

Everyone in the room saw the look in his eyes. They knew what he felt. Oh, how they knew what he was feeling. The sacrifices everyone had made, willingly or unwillingly, that made them a part of this team would always be the great " _what if?_ " of their lives. But Raven felt what he was feeling greatest of all, being the empath she was. Every emotion that was coursing through him, she felt moving through her own heart. The despair he felt. What he could have been. Beast Boy was still looking in shock and regret at the window when Raven took her violet colored ring from Cyborgs open palm. She placed it onto her finger. Her facial features remained the same, but her hair was now black, her eyes a hazel. Maybe if she weren't half demon she would look like this. But she was half demon, she had never been fully human. The way she looked just didn't bother her like it did Beast Boy. She had to admit, she wasn't green, but she wasn't normal. And that was okay with her.

Her hand reached up to his shoulder. She set her fingers on his collar bone, palm on his back. "We're in this together Beast Boy. Are you going to be okay?" She noticed his emotions start to settle. A part of her sighed comfortably when she realized he was going to be okay.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." He said, starting to grin as to reassure her. She lightly smiled back at him. She expected him to make a silly joke after this but instead decided to go to his room and attempt to further calm down.

The next few hours were full of paperwork for Cyborg as he filled out their immunization and transfer papers. Beast Boy was still hidden in his room and Raven was in her own room meditating and making a list of things to observe at the school.

Cyborg hastily sent in their transfer papers to the school, asking that 'Rachel and Brian Bennett' immediately be put into the system so they can start school tomorrow. When Cyborg called to verify the request had been processed, the school counselor told him 'it doesn't work like that.' Cyborg then hacked their system and put both Rachel and Brian Bennett into the system, assuring that they would both have the same classes, six hours a day. He also took a scan of the required clothing and programmed the rings with the outfit. They were ready to go.

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

"You mean we start today?! How awesome is that?!" Beast Boy yelped at Cyborg, spilling some of the cereal out of his bowl.

"Whoopee." Raven muttered by the kettle.

"Stop being so negative Rae, this is going to be great! I've never been to high school, I just wonder if-" Beast Boy stood up and started a long rant about things he wanted to do and see in high school.

Raven poured her tea and sipped it discreetly. She remembered what he had felt when he saw his truly human form. He wanted a normal life. And here he was in freak tower with the rest of them, happy, but with dreams that fell short.

"Alright Beast Boy. Name just one thing you'd like to do when we're there." Raven smiled.

He grinned mischievously. "I want to kiss a _really_ pretty girl." Raven did everything she could to not spit out her tea. Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy stood with a hand on his hip waiting for Raven's response. After about thirty seconds later, she was still quiet, and Beast Boy started to feel fear creeping up on him.

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"Sit down." Raven said with authority. Her eyes were still hidden under her cape.

"O-okay." He agreed. He raced to his seat at the table and his butt was about to hit the chair with record speed when Raven's magic enveloped the chair and pulled it out from underneath him. Beast Boy hit the floor. Hard. Raven quietly exited the room, leaving Cyborg in tears of laughter while Beast Boy tried to recover from his new injury.

An hour later, 'Brian' was pacing the Meeting Room floor while waiting for 'Rachel' to be ready to go. He looked down at his blue pants and dressy shoes. It felt so- regular. He wanted to see what that felt like now. He looked down at his watch to see it was already 7:45am.

"We're gonna be late! What has she been doing? Let's just go." Beast Boy began stomping toward the exit when Cyborg grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Beasty-"

The doors opened not a second too late. 'Rachel' stood in a short blue skirt and white blouse with a black tie. Rachel's skin was just as pallid and fair as Raven's ordinarily was. She had been confident walking into the Meeting Room, but was a bit unsure of herself when she looked into Beast Boy's eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar, pupils dilated. What could he possibly be thinking? She was almost too scared to use her empathy skills. Almost. Her emotions reached out and her heart started to beat faster at what she found. In fact her heart was beating almost as fast as his. Then Cyborg leaned in.

"You know siblings usually don't look at each other like this." Cyborg joked. Beast Boy's brain caught up to the moment. He muttered a quick 'whatever' and looked away to hide his blush.

Raven cleared her throat. "We need to leave." The boys agreed and they all headed out.

They arrived at the school at 8:20, twenty-five minutes before they needed to be in class. Cyborg had parked the T-car about three blocks away, so the 'siblings' then walked to school together.

Raven knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help using her empathy powers on the walk into the school.

Ever since this morning she was perceiving only a fraction of something wonderful emanating from a bizarre source- Beast Boy. Beast Boy was consciously, fully enjoying something. It was a sweet honeyed aroma, an aura of goodness, like taking a bath in a waterfall, or like eating candied fruit on a hot day. The emotions that he was experiencing were tenacious and alluring. The rush that Beast Boy was feeling was addicting. Was this flood of enthusiasm and emotion really directed at his excitement to be at school or maybe...?

Raven didn't want to think it. It was unthinkable- but she was already thinking about it.

' _Is he thinking about me?'_ She rolled the thought over. While absorbed in the idea, she lost track of where she was going.

Raven's foot caught on a stair step while they walked into the school. She grabbed onto Beast Boy's arm out of habit, to steady herself. Beast Boy stopped walking and allowed her a moment to regain her composure.

But Raven didn't dare look him in the eye. She didn't say a word. Because she knew what he was feeling. As soon as she had touched him, his spirit had spiked, like it had reached the summit of a mountain in mere second. His heart beat faster than before. There was a field of emotions stirring within him, and she knew she was only smelling the breeze. He was feeling so much because of _her_? Was that even possible?

' _Does he suddenly like me because I appear more human?'_

This compelled her to glance at him. Her wide, hazel eyes stared up at him in surprise, wonder, and fear. His bright blue eyes widened as well when he gathered the look on her was not the look of a girl who had tripped. It was the look of a girl who had used her empath ability.

He had been caught.

He knew from the look she gave him that her empathy skills had picked up on what he was feeling. Before this Beast Boy hadn't had too difficult of a time disguising his feelings. He just had to think of something gross. Or go to another room and decide on another topic for his mind to follow. To act like his emotions were guided toward something else- anything but Raven. But this morning was different. He was by her side for hours, with nothing else to think very hard about, and... she was beautiful. She was normally beautiful, but this look was giving him a whole other view of her. Beast Boy cleared his throat and did the cowardly thing. This was not a conversation they needed to have on their first day of an undercover mission.

"It's just cause you look nice- I don't like you or anything." Beast Boy defended himself. Raven simply nodded as she took her hand off of his forearm.

She couldn't help but turn away and smirk as she felt the dissatisfaction and anguish flow through his veins. Whether he realized it or not-

He was lying.

Their first period was English. As Brian and Rachel walked into class and took account of the students. Their classmates seemed to notice they were there, but just barely. They took a couple of empty seats in the back and Raven began to observe. Beast Boy on the other hand tried to check "falling asleep in class" off of his high school bucket list, though it seemed like class was a few minutes from starting. Raven tuned into a quiet conversation in front of them that was going on between two girls.

"Did you see Vicki, I can't believe she-" The blonde one said.

"I know! Somebody totally got a video of her freak out-" The brunette interrupted.

"I'd like to see that video." Raven stated from behind them. The girls gave her a look of disgust.

"Do we know you?" The blonde queried impolitely.

"Well no-" Raven started.

"Hi, how are you, my name's Beast- uh-" Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Brian. My name's Brian."

"Oh- hey." One of the girls smiled.

Within a minute he was getting information out of them.

"So who's Vicki?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes at the rude girls, and at how easily Beast Boy had tricked them. It was like watching some kind of Blonde Joke.

"She's just the most powerful 9th grader in existence. But it's not who she is- it's what she did." The blonde smiled. Her brunette friend cut her off.

"Look I found the video! They say that everything was quiet in class and then all of a sudden Vicki leans down and THIS happens."

Raven raised an eyebrow and leaned into see a girl- Vicki- chewing on the hem of some mans pant leg. Some people were laughing. Someone was yelling about zombies.

"When did that happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmmm, well the video was posted yesterday, a little bit before that huge boom noise." The girl said aloofly.

Raven and Beast Boy met each others eyes. Were the incidents somehow related?

 **WERE THEY KISSING?!_**

She was still oblivious to what she had done. When she did find out, she would have one of the longest, hardest laughs of her life time. But for now, Addison capped her pen, and leaned back to admire her handiwork before leaving the bathroom stall.

Therein her masterpiece was etched:

 _VICKI EATS PANTS_

 **Author's note**

Hi again! I got so excited, I decided to update again today! Thank you for any reviews and follows, I will always appreciate them!

Again, the bold is a hint to the next chapter! I basically figured I would make line breaks teasers so I hope that makes you want to keep reading.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading, there will be more soon! :)

Terra is making her appearance in the next chapter by the way! Love you all, have a good day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A day after causing the large thunder, Addison began to wonder about the specifics of her powers. How large of a scale could her writing affect? How did she suddenly acquire such a power? She saw that she could manipulate people, but how far did that actually go? Could she simply write 'they' or 'them' and her powers would know what or who she was talking about?

It was time for a test.

 **THOSE SIBLINGS CANNOT_**

Beast Boy had reclined back in his chair and the brunette and blonde in front of 'Rachel and Brian' had gone back to talking. Raven then hurriedly bowed over to Beast Boy and got close to his face. She couldn't help smelling the scent of his aura when she leaned in close. It was enticing. Raven usually didn't use her empathy skills so often, and to be frank it was draining her, but she still couldn't believe all this unblocked emotion was directed at her. He wasn't even trying to conceal what he was feeling.

But she also knew these emotions could never lead anywhere. But she loved the feeling they were giving her now. Maybe it was a little like what she felt when she knew Malchior enjoyed her presence. This thought sunk Raven's heart.

Little did she know Beast Boy was trying with vigor to control his emotions to no avail.

"The incidents have to be related. That girl was clearly not in control of herself, maybe it was mind control?" Raven noted discreetly, close to Beast Boy's ear. Beast Boy simply nodded, continuing to look dead ahead. Raven proceeded lounge in her chair while continuing to observe the room. And then she felt it. _Footsteps._

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Step._

It was a soul crushing echo. She could sense the small hip swivel, the hair swaying in the wind. Lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes similar to Beast Boys. Raven wanted to take a sick day already.

"Terra." Raven said light enough for Beast Boy to hear it. He turned his head immediately to the class doorway as Terra walked in. She looked the same as ever, but wearing the school's uniform.

"Hey Ava!" Someone toward the front of the class yelled at Terra. She beckoned her over and they began to, like the rest of the class, talk about Vicki's 'breakdown'. Raven reached out to see what Beast Boy was feeling.

Fear. Regret. So much regret. She didn't have to ask how he was feeling and she knew he probably didn't want to talk about it. Instead she stared straight ahead and waiting for class to start.

The teacher walked in not a few seconds later. Her name was Mrs. King. She strode purposefully to the front of the class and checked her roster.

"This isn't how they usually tell me I have new students." She complained, but then looked at Raven and Beast Boy smiling.

"Come up to the front you two, don't be shy!" Raven of course froze, but Beast Boy sprang into action, grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her to the front with him.

"My name is Brian and this is my- uh- sister Rachel." He grinned. Raven was thankful that Beast Boy spoke up first until she saw the looks all the girls in class were giving him. Their eyes were sparkling, almost like all the young female teens in the class had collectively gained a crush on the goofball. But Raven's eyes couldn't help drifting to Terra. Terra was looking at Beast Boy like all of the other teenage girls. She didn't remember him. Maybe she wasn't going to be any trouble this time. But that was highly unlikely. Raven recalled being told she was a witch as Terra attempted to drown her to death. And she learned a long time ago that people very rarely change.

"Alright Brian and Rachel, please tell us a little something about yourselves before you sit back down." Mrs. King beamed.

"Um. We just moved here from- Utah." Rachel stuttered, trying to remember what Cyborg told them to say.

"And I'm single, just in case anyone was wondering!" Brian beamed. Everyone in the class laughed at 'Brian's' statement. Beast boy grinned at some of the girls and gave them a flirtatious wink. Raven could tell he was trying to avoid looking at Terra. But then he made eye contact with her anyways. Raven could see Terra's, or as she was called here, "Ava's" infatuation with him. It was budding like a rose unfolding in her eyes. Terra blushed a deep crimson. This vexed Raven.

Against her better judgement, she reached out with her emotions and felt Terra's affection for Beast Boy. The tone of her feelings were beautiful, like the soft strumming of a guitar at sunset. And Raven was disgusted by it. Though her facial expression remained neutral, her hair proceeded to be swished upward by an unseen wind. She was about to lose control.

Beast Boy felt a chill and turned to see Raven's hair beginning to flare up in the back the way it did when she got unfathomably angry.

Immediately his hand reached over the top of Ravens slowly rising hair, and pushed it down. The eyes of the entire class and teacher were fixed on them in confusion. The window on the far left and back of the room was enveloped in black power. Of course, being at the back, no one really noticed. A small _crack_ spread across the top of the window.

Beast Boys hand continued to push down her hair, seemingly patting her hair down as if she were a bristled kitten. "Sis, you're hair is going crazy. Does anyone else feel a breeze in here?" Brian asked the class with a nervous smile. One of the students muttered something about a chill in the air and the teacher passed off the breeze as the A/C kicking on. Beast Boy was hoping Raven wouldn't kill him later for touching her hair. They went to sit down in silence and instead of sending him an "I'm going to kill you later" look, they placidly made their way back to their seats.

Raven continued her reticence until the middle of class. The teacher had just passed out a small assignment.

Beast Boy could care less about the busy work. What was wrong with Raven? He glanced at her, sitting in her seat with a mauve pencil and notebook laid atop her desk, the assignment placed above that. She was studying the paper before she wrote anything. She tucked a long strand of black hair behind her ear, her eyelashes allowing her hazel eyes to sparkle, widening to allow more light in. Her lips parted to silently follow the words on the page. His heart started racing. He turned back to the assignment he had been handed, and flipped it over to the blank side. He then wrote at the top:

 _'Are you okay? Did I do something to make you angry?'_

Beast Boy took a deep breath to calm the jumble of nerves that was playing tether ball in his stomach. Then he slipped her the note, being sure the teacher wasn't watching. He watched Raven read it and then raise her eyebrow cautiously at him.

She grabbed her pencil. Beast Boys heart flipped in anticipation. She quickly wrote a few sentences and slid the note back to him while the Mrs. King was turned around. Beast Boy eagerly gathered the words on the page.

 _'Fine. And no. It was Terra. She was feeling something that upset me. Thank you by the_ _way.'_

Beast Boy swiftly replied.

' _What was she feeling? And what for?'_

Raven's heart beat was raising with every note pass.

 _'I'll tell you later, it's unimportant.'_ Raven thought carefully, blushing before she wrote the next words. _'Thank you for helping me calm down.'_

Raven usually hated admitting that she needed help, though she had gotten a little better at it over the years. But this barely felt like she was admitting she needed help. What she had written splashed a light burn on her cheeks and feathers in her stomach. It felt a little bit like flirting.

The note passed to Beast Boy. Raven tuned her emotions in for his response, and she felt his relief, joy, and confusion.

Beast Boy hadn't really intended to calm Raven down by patting her head. He had just meant to bring down the long strands of hair the were floating toward the ceiling in an ungodly fury.

But this was good too. Beast Boy ended up smiling at the note.

 _'No problem.'_

He wrote back to her. She blushed again lightly. Wait a second.

What was she doing?! They were here for a mission. How had she ended up flirting with Beast Boy?! Part of Raven was livid, but most of her just couldn't get rid of the Acrobats doing a trapeze routine in her stomach. She quickly wrote her response.

 _'Shouldn't you be doing the assignment?'_

Beast Boy turned to look at her in complete and utter stupidity. Raven rolled her eyes. He had completely forgotten.

Raven turned back to her paper and tuned out Beast Boy. She focused on her work and tried to feel any energy or uneasiness in the school. She didn't come up with much.

At the end of class everyone turned in their assignment. Both Raven and Beast Boy then went to their next class, Math. They were introduced in a similar way, though Terra or "Ava" was not in this class. Beast Boy seemed to have a very difficult time focusing on the curriculum until finally he passed out from the brain stress and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

The bell rang.

"Man, that class was great, wasn't it Rae?!" Beast Boy grinned lazily and placed his left arm around "Rachel's" shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes. He slept through all of the interesting parts of that class.

He leaned in close. "I like that I can still call you that." He whispered lightly. Raven's face heated up. As curious as Raven was to find out why Beast Boy suddenly thought he could openly flirt with her, she was trying to keep her powers on reserve now in case they really needed them. Even without the use of her empathy abilities, she could feel Beast Boy's racing heart beating against her shoulder.

She violently shoved him away, as she would've usually done with her powers.

"We're supposed to be brother and sister remember?" Raven whispered angrily.

"So I can't call you Rae?" Beast Boy asked obliviously.

Raven looked away from him, quickly trying to get her heart rate under control.

"You could never call me that." She muttered. She lowered her voice even more. "And we're supposed to be looking for a conspiracy, or at least the source of that energy. The closest we've gotten is Vicki eating pants." Raven sighed and shook her head while her arms crossed in agitation. Beast Boy got a more serious look on his face. On their way to the next class they inconspicuously scowered the hallway for clues, coming up with nothing.

Their third period was art. Beast Boy and Raven once again took a seat at the back. This class was designed with long grey tables, sitting two people at each table. Low black stools covered in layers of paint were offered in place of chairs. Mr. Kaiser didn't bother to have Rachel and Brian introduce themselves and rather said "If you nitwits haven't noticed, we have new students," and furthered his lesson. If you could call it a lesson.

Ninth graders were racing around the room, pushing each other, and the teens that weren't goofing off were on their phones.

"This is awesome!" Beast Boy leaned into whisper to Raven. Raven didn't say a word. In fact she looked kind of... furious. Beast Boy wanted to ask what was wrong, but opted for an alternative. He reached out a hand and lightly patted down Raven's hair. It hadn't begun raising, but Beast Boy wanted to make sure. And besides- it calmed her. She didn't say a word, but her facial expression seemed to cool a little bit. He stopped after just a few seconds, apprehensive of her temper.

During the "crafts" section of the class, everyone was given a blank piece of paper and told to paint 'whatever.'

"Does this guy seem suspicious to you? It's like he doesn't even care about teaching." Beast Boy noted quietly.

Raven shifted on her stool, "I wouldn't care about teaching if I had to deal with kids like this either," she murmured.

"No Rae, I'm saying that he hasn't even stopped the kids from playing tag in the back of the room. He doesn't want to teach and I don't think he actually knows that much about art. He could just be a terrible teacher, but maybe he's a part of the conspiracy and he's not actually here to teach the kids." Beast Boy thought aloud.

"You could be right." Raven nodded seriously. "Let's do the assignment. We'll remain as inconspicuous as possible."

Beast Boy clutched a paint brush and began to paint a considerable purple crocus. Raven's eyes flitted over his paper and her voice caught in her throat.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm drawing you!" Beast Boy sounded brainlessly giddy when he said this.

Raven just shrugged as her cheeks once again flushed. Beast Boy gave her a defeated look. Raven rolled her eyes.

They continued to paint for a few more minutes. Raven was so concentrated on her painting, she didn't realize Beast Boy trying to get her attention to show her more of his painting. Suddenly there was something disgusting and wet plaguing her visage. Raven looked up in shock. She could feel a trail of acrylic paint spattered across her upper cheek. Beast Boy's face was alternating between extreme fear and laughter. He tried to look afraid but every other second a giggle would escape his mouth. He held a purple covered paint brush in his right hand. She couldn't believe he had just put paint on her face like a five year old! Actually- it was Beast Boy- so she kind of could.

"W-we're in public Rae, x-nay on the powers-ay." He whispered with a laugh. As scared as he was, he was excited. He loved to mess with Raven.

"Beast Boy." She hissed through her teeth. No one was watching or paying them any attention. She clasped an unused paint brush and dipped it in neon green. In a second she was reaching up to dab his cheek with the bright hue. He caught her arm in midair.

"Think about this Rae. Do we really want to do this on a mission?" Beast Boy said anxiously. But it was too late.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven said through gritted teeth, overpowering him and swiping the bright neon paint over his nose and cheek. Beast Boy quickly retaliated by dabbing her forehead with purple. She dodged this attempt, but he fwipped the brush across her chin. Swipe after swipe, dab after dab, the two engaged in a short but violent acrylic battle. By the end of it, Beast Boy was cowering back in his seat, while asking for mercy through a fit of fear and laughter. Raven had grabbed both of his hands and was securing them in her grip with her left hand while she dripped the paint brush over his hair, ready to make her next attack. She was standing, towering over him.

Beast Boy was still half expecting Raven to continue her assault when something wonderful happened. Raven's now hazel eyes met his, and she seemed to be lost in the moment. Beast Boy's breath caught. Her hair was tangled with purple and hanging around her face, which was covered in violet. On anyone else it would've been a mess, but on her, it was beautiful. Because she was Raven.

Beast Boy's fear melted and he began smiling. Raven saw this, knowing the game was now over. She started to smile a bit, and even let out a small laugh as she sat back down. And then the two just started to laugh together. It's strange how it happened, but it didn't feel strange to them. They were just in the moment. Together. Raven's face and parts of her arm had been hidden in indigo. Beast Boy's same areas had been covered in jade as well as his school uniform. "You look better like that you know." Raven smiled, slowly pushing her emotions into a more monotone state.

"Like what?" Beast Boy puzzled.

"Green."

They didn't notice the young girl with poorly cut bangs in the front taking note of, what she assumed was, the romantic relationship between the two.

The bell rang, and it was already lunch time. Raven and Beast Boy dealt with the confused and ugly looks they were given for their appearances. They had been dealing with them long before this. After roughing the long and arduous lunch line, Raven and Beast Boy turned to sit at a random lunch table. Just before they were about to sit, Raven and Beast Boy paused at the same time.

"Are we being...?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Followed? Yes." Raven whispered. She turned on her heels and walked out the cafeteria doors, Beast Boy sticking to her side.

They went out to some large bleachers by the football field and sat on the very bottom step of the large stairs. They waited with their trays set to the side. Every now and then a couple of people would walk passed them. Nothing yet.

They both pretended to be ignorant to anyone tailing them, but Beast Boy was becoming irritable. Eventually, he pushed his tray a little farther away and scooted closer to Raven. Their thighs were touching and Beast Boy leaned back on his left hand which he placed just around Ravens body, careful not to touch her.

His blazing blue eyes squinted under his eyebrows as they furrowed. A strand of strawberry blonde hair covered in emerald paint was pushed into his face by the wind. "Who?" He mouthed.

Before Raven could tell him that she had no clue who was following them, a young blonde girl walked up behind them. Thankfully, it wasn't Terra. It was a teen who looked to be in their same grade with splintered and ragged short bangs. She was very familiar and Raven recalled seeing her in their Art class. She had brown eyes, and was wearing the school uniform, same as everyone.

"Hi guys. My name is Addison. You can call me Addi." The girl lightly smiled. Her hands were folded behind her back.

"Hello." Raven said in monotone.

"Hi Addi." Beast Boy looked at her brightly. Addison leaned down to their level, kindly placing her arm on their shoulder's.

"It's nice to have new people at the school! I can't wait to see you both in class more. You're a very cute couple." Addison smiled. She quickly turned away and started walking, careful to glance behind her.

Raven and Beast Boy wanted to protest to her statement. They were not a couple. They were brother and sister. But before they could defend themselves, the world moved in slow motion. Raven could feel a massive energy overtake her body. She felt in control of her mind, but not of her body.

Beast Boy was in control of his mind as well. No matter what he did, his movements wouldn't cooperate. Beast Boy's arm, that had simply been used as a reclining mechanism behind Raven, grabbed her waste and pulled it close to his body. It was in this moment that Beast Boy knew he was dead. Raven would kill him. But then she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him even closer. Both of their eyes were filled with terror and shock as their lips met eagerly. After only a few seconds, Beast Boy's one sharp tooth was scraping violet from the edge of her mouth. Raven licked green from his lips. Things were escalating way too quickly.

 **BE RELATED_**

Addison watched the two teenagers playfully cover each other in paint at the back of the room. They obviously were into each other, whether they were dating or not. Addison grabbed two sticky notes and purposefully jotted down three words on both of the sticky notes. She would do both them and her a favor. It was time to test her theory. Just how much power did she have over another persons actions? Did she have to us specific names?

She followed them at lunchtime until they were finally alone enough for her not to be caught placing the sticky notes. She decided to approach the couple from behind.

She introduced herself. They said hello. She leaned down, careful to have each sticky note positioned correctly in her hands. She spoke a few sentences to the couple, delicately securing the sticky notes to their shoulder/back area. They seemed very intent on hearing her. As she walked away, she glanced behind her, making sure that her words had come to fruition. They would see the notes soon. But did it matter? She had the power now. It had _worked._ If the two ever got their hands off of each other, they would see the words she wrote on the two papers.

 _THEY MAKE OUT._

 **Author's Note**

Hi guys! Hope you liked it, just some fluff while the story progresses! You also got to know more about Addison's power and what it can do. :) Please follow, favorite and review! There's more to come shortly! Love you all, hope you're having a good day! :)

Again the bold is a hint to the next chapter!

P.s. These chapters just seem to be getting longer! Sorry about that, haha!


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's eyes became void as a power of colossal proportions overtook her- and she wasn't referring to Beast Boy's hands, which were trying to sweep her into his lap.

It was an aura coming from deep _deep_ inside the school. Under the school maybe? Raven tried to focus as her senses were over taken physically, emotionally, and mentally. What had that girl done to them? Moreover- how?! She wouldn't have kissed Beast Boy today if her life depended on it, but here she was, her fingers rushing like a wind through a strawberry blonde territory that had been painted green, her lips more than daring to tread his. His hands ventured anywhere from cupping her face, to whirling down her back, then over her stomach, arms, and neck. Her hands stuck to his hair at first, but then, with a mind of their own, ran lines down Beast Boy's face, pushing her hands against his rib cage, circling his abs, covering his lower back with her palms down, fingers arched.

With so many things happening, it became hard to tell where she was. Was she in the school, or outside? Was the world spinning? Was she in Beast Boy's lap or was he in hers? After a couple of minutes, the aura Raven felt within the school started to fade and Raven realized she hadn't taken in a full breath since they had started kissing.

Beast Boy looked like he was about to pass out. His eyes had the same swirling glaze they did whenever they fought Mumbo Jumbo. She could feel that his lips had puffed up under hers and bits of his flushed cheeks shown out from beneath all the green paint. She honestly felt bad for him. As the aura began to calm down, Raven was able to fight it enough to get off of Beast Boy and catch a breath. Quick enough their lips were meeting again. The aura felt like it had leveled out, like they had hit the wall. The aura would not weaken any more than it had.

At the moment, both of them were able to stop touching each other with their hands. Their mouths remained in contact. Beast Boy was long since out of control of his mind, like he was in a trance.

 _'Okay,'_ Raven thought, _'I either figure out what's going on or I spend the rest of eternity making out with Beast Boy.'_

She rolled her eyes at this thought.

Raven replayed the scenario in her mind. This girl named "Addison" had followed them. She hadn't placed a spell on them from afar. She had _walked_ up to them. Whatever she did, it couldn't have been done from a distance. Addison had spoken to them. But she hadn't said anything specifically harmful. None of the words she said sounded like spells.

Addison had touched them. She had touched Beast Boy on his right most shoulder.

Raven took her left hand and gently brushed behind Beast Boy's shoulder, the area Addison had touched.

 _Bingo._

Her fingers grazed a small sticky note that she hadn't had a second to notice before. Careful not to rip it or get paint on it, she delicately pulled the paper from his shoulder. Beast Boy immediately drug himself back from the kiss, gasping for air like a green fish on land. Raven, leaned back to compose herself as well, one hand on her chest to help steady her breathing.

Beast Boy was completely laid out on his back, staring up at the sky when he fully came back to reality. What had just happened? He glanced up at Raven who was still catching her breath. Her face was flustered and drained. He could tell by the look on her face she was contemplating quite a few different subjects but- she was okay. He was okay. He let his head fall back. Prolonged breaths followed. What was he supposed to say? What do they do next? His nerves were shot, like he had gotten too much of the "Raven" drug. So, he did what he usually did. He just talked.

"What just happened Rae? That was crazy." Beast Boy said, his eyes still fixed on the sky. He took a labored breath between the two sentences.

Raven felt her insides turn when he used her sobriquet after what had just happened.

"Do not call me that, especially after we just made out." She said, struggling to obtain the monotone she longed for.

Beast Boy sensed something inside him break open, a flood of emotions that were coming to terms with the fact that they "made out." His whole body was blushing. He wanted to giggle and yell at the same time.

"I didn't mean to- I just-"

"Garfield." Raven had collected herself enough to talk sternly. Beast Boy gulped anxiously at the use of his real name and sat up next to her. Was she angry that they had kissed? It's not like it was on purpose.

"Whatever happened to us was just a part of the mission. We'll report on it, but let's leave it at that." Raven stated.

Despite the paint that had made it's way into his mouth, Beast Boy had been tasting something sweet since he came to. Whatever it was turned bitter as soon as the words left Raven's mouth. Beast Boy's heart ached.

She must've used her powers to know what he was feeling and wanted to stop it before it went any further.

"Yeah. Okay." He said. He knew she could feel what he was experiencing in that moment. Rejection.

"It's nothing personal Beast Boy- I just can't have that kind of relationship with anyone. You already knew that. I don't understand why you're being-" Raven was cut off by the anger that was now pulsing through her green friend.

"It's whatever Rae, I get it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Raven wanted to say more. That he had to understand it was _never_ going to happen between them. That she was afraid to be with him. Her own emotions _scared_ her. That it wasn't his fault. But instead she felt his hurt and agitation and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay. We need to report to Robin immediately. I think I figured out something that you need to know as well." Raven muttered, pulling out her communicating from her skirt pocket, which had been disguised as a phone.

Despite his hurt feelings, Beast Boy scooted closer to Raven. Raven used every ounce of her strength not to scoot away from him. She even forced herself to lean slightly on his shoulder so that Robin would be able to see them both. She sensed Beast Boy's conflicted feelings about this action, but decided not to shift away. This was not the time for emotions to get in the way.

"Hey Rav- woah. What happened to you guys?"

Raven and Beast Boy could see clearly that Robin was in the Meeting room and Cyborg was behind him making lunch in the kitchen. As soon as Robin had said "woah", Cyborg rushed over to the communicator to see what had happened. Were his precious holorings ruined? Were his friends okay?

Raven and Beast Boy looked each other up and down. Raven's outfit had green hand prints stained all over it. More importantly, her mouth had the neon color kissed in lip prints on and around her lips. Her chin was lightly scratched by Beast Boy's tooth.

Beast Boy looked a little worse for wear. His hair was sticking in every which-way that Raven's hands had pulled it. Her purple hand prints were over his face, chest, _everywhere._ Her purple lips had kissed his cheeks and- oops. Purple paint covered the one canine that stuck out from his lip, and she was realizing a little too late that the top two buttons of his outfit were undone.

"Umm, did you guys-" Robin started.

"No" "Yes" Both Raven and Beast Boy said in unison. An uncomfortable feeling covered the space between them.

"I knew you guys were into each other! Beastie, is your shirt undone? High school really does something to teenagers..." Cyborg laughed and smiled. Robin had a very unsettled look on his face.

"N-NO." Raven stuttered, ignoring the pain burgeoning once again from Beast Boy's chest. "Let me explain."

Raven told them about Vicki eating Pants, and the strange art class teacher. Raven delicately described the paint fight they had in art class as "trying to fit in with the rest of the crazy class."

Of course, Beast Boy rolled his eyes at this lie with crossed arms and whispered "Yeah right. You were having fun."

Robin and Cyborg traded glances.

Raven elbowed Beast Boy lightly as if to say "knock it off." Then she continued with her story.

"Anyways, we went to lunch and someone was following us. We got out of the crowd and came outside to sit on the bleachers. Then a girl named Addison came up behind us and started talking. Now, I have no idea if she knows who we really are but she put-" Raven reached back to grab the sticky note off of her own shoulder, and checked the words to make sure they were the same as the note she had found on Beast Boy. Sure enough, they were.

"- _this,_ on both of our backs." Raven said this last part with a particular bitterness.

Beast Boy was still looking at the note in shock.

 _'THEY MAKE OUT'_

 _That's_ what caused it?

Raven held the note close to the phone camera. Cyborg and Robin burst out in un-containable laughter. After Beast Boy got over the shock, Robin and Cyborg calmed down.

"I only have theories right now. I think she's controlling people with her powers. But there's something else that happened when..." Raven glanced over at Beast Boy. She could say it in front of Robin and Cyborg. She could do this.

"We kissed." Raven hissed.

"I think you mean _when we made out_ , Rae." Beast Boy playfully grinned. Raven turned with daggers in her eyes while Cyborg and Robin lost their composure once again. Raven would seriously injure him later.

"Don't." Raven ground out through her teeth.

Beast Boy didn't say another word.

"When we first began- _m-mak- kissing."_ Raven couldn't stand this.

"I felt that same aura that I had first felt at this school. It gradually fell away and that's when I was able to think enough to get us out of- our situation." She said, taking in a big breath. This confrontation was more difficult than she had thought it would be.

"So, if this girl- Addison- is controlling people with her powers... Do you think she's drawing off of some power within the school?" Robin pondered out loud.

Raven pressed her lips together, unsure. Beast Boy couldn't help staring at her pursed lips.

"Yes, but it's only a theory. We'll have to be very careful how we approach this." Raven observed.

"Wait- guys. Did anyone see you making out?!" Cyborg's tone was very worried.

"Yes. I was getting to that." Raven frowned. "We're supposed to be brother and sister, but while I don't have an exact number, I believe more than ten students saw us. How are we supposed to explain that?" Raven shook her head.

Cyborg shook his head in disappointment, placing his hand on his chin while he thought.

"Oh, I got it!" Beast Boy raised his hand, waiting for someone to call on him.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"What if we were adopted brother and sister? Like, I just met her last year, and while we share the same name, we aren't actually related? Is that still too creepy?" Beast Boy cringed at the end. Maybe his idea wasn't ingenious after all.

"Yes, way too creepy... It's not great, but I think it's the best we've got." Cyborg sighed. "Try to act like nothing happened for now, but if someone asks, tell them that."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded. They agreed to report as soon as they could and said goodbye to both Robin and Cyborg.

"Alright Beast Boy. Let's go wash up. You can eat if you want to, but I lost my appetite." Raven muttered.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, but picked up his tray same as her and dumped it into the trash on their was to the bathrooms.

Raven leaned over the sink of the bathroom as she scraped the purple and green off of her body and watched abstract art swirl down the drain. She couldn't hide it from herself. She was upset. Because Beast Boy was upset. His energy from earlier that day was aching. The beautiful field of emotions he had been emitting was now like a mine field. Dangerous.

She forced herself not to be immersed fully in what he was feeling, but her powers were eavesdropping enough that she was getting the gist of it all. She knew what he was feeling. What he must be thinking.

 _Why doesn't she want me?_

No one else was in the bathroom with her as Raven closed her eyes and a tear threatened to fall. She suddenly sensed his emotions lash out became so unstable that she wondered if he was breaking down in the bathroom next to her...

 _'Don't think about it. Don't think about it."_ Raven repeated to herself. This was something he would have to deal with himself.

Each thought was like a stab into her chest. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. About her hands pouring down him like a waterfall and his swollen lips and- his pain. His heart dropping at her words.

Because of her.

Black energy encased the stall behind her, ripping the door off it's hinges.

Raven turned off the sink in front of her. Most of the paint had been washed off, save some violet streaks in her hair. She turned around calmly and was about to fix the stall with her powers when she saw it. Just above the toilet paper roll, written in large letters: "VICKI EATS PANTS". It was the same hand writing as the sticky notes from earlier. Raven allowed a small gasp, then fixed the door to the stall. She walked out in front of the bathrooms to wait for Beast Boy.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes.

Raven was about to walk into the boy's bathroom to check on him when Beast Boy came out. He had gotten most of the paint off of himself. His hair was still a mess of green, but his eyes specifically caught her attention. They were red.

Raven reasoned to herself that he probably just had to scrub his eyes extra hard to get the paint off. But she knew the truth. He had cried.

They started walking together toward God knows where. Raven could barely talk. So much had happened in a mere day, and now Beast Boy had been reduced to a puddle of his own emotions.

"Um." Raven started, clearing her throat a little. "So, I found something on one of the stalls."

Beast Boy had already assumed that she knew he had cried. He knew she would react awkwardly, as she did. It didn't mean it didn't hurt. It just sucked for him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"What was it?" His tone was plain.

Raven wanted to applaud him for his ability to not focus on what had transpired.

""Vicki eats pants" was written on the stall wall in Addison's same hand writing." Raven stated. "This just confirms that her powers are controlling people. I have a hunch that she was behind that thunder noise, but I'm not sure how we're going to prove it..."

"Me neither." Beast Boy looked down at his feet. He wasn't thinking about the mission at all. Everything was going fine before that kiss. Him and Raven were actually sort of _flirting-_ and it seemed like it was working! This was all that girls fault. When he saw Addison next, he would-

"Beast Boy." Raven grabbed his shoulder. Beast Boy flinched briefly. "Huh?"

"Sorry, you just stopped walking." Raven blushed and let her hair fall in her face, retracting her hand. "The bell just rang. We have to go to Science."

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Beast Boy stuttered back.

"Look Beast Boy. Before we continue this mission, I just want to say- I'm sorry. I was a little harsh with my words earlier and -"

"It's fine Rae." Beast Boy hurt was showing through. He didn't want to talk about this.

Raven took a breath and grabbed his wrist to pull him to the edge of the hall.

Well, they had already crossed the line of their friendship WAY too many times today. What's one more?

She turned so that they were looking at each other face to face. A few people walked passed them. They were mostly alone. Raven reached up and held one side of his face. He was startled, but she couldn't help it.

She wanted so badly to comfort him.

"You need to hear this Garfield." She said softly, in almost a whisper so no passerbyer would hear his name. She dropped her hand from his face. She had his attention.

"Being personal- and intimate-" Raven shuttered a bit at this word. "-with someone is not what I do. It can cause a lot of complications to occur with my powers, many of which I am still not aware of. And if I said all I wanted to say to you now-..." Raven drifted off and figured it best to swallow her next words.

"What I'm trying to say is that, while we can't be anything more, we are friends. We will always be friends Beast Boy. I'm sorry that I hurt you today even if it wasn't intentional."

Beast Boy was at a loss for words.

"So- are you saying that- you actually like me?" He stuttered.

"Is that what you got out of that?" Raven said in dismay. "Never mind Beast Boy. Seriously. Let's just get to class." Raven turned and started walking. She was trying to shake off the anger she felt toward Beast Boy. She did the closest thing she could to pouring her heart out for him, the least he could've done was say thank you.

"Wait Rae!" Beast Boy cried. She continued to walk.

"Were you serious about all the stuff you just said?" He still looked startled.

"Would I have said it if I wasn't?" She shook her head in disbelief and frustration as she kept walking.

"Awe, I knew it Rae," Beast Boy threw an arm around Raven's shoulder. "you totally dig me."

Well he was feeling better quick.

"Stop calling me that." Raven shoved him away. But he saw it.

She smiled.

 **Author's note**

Hey guys! No hints today, I feel like this chapter was enough feels by itself! :) Hope everyone is enjoying their day! Love you all, I'll be updating the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! If you want to read this with music, I put together a good list for this chapter! Tell me what you think! :)

 **Link to the playlist:** playlist?list=PLsSk-zqbVv4b9BmnwcT-rS8G_MrlCRl1r

River[Official Audio]- Charlie Puth

Rocks- Imagine Dragons

Rewrite the Stars(from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack) [Official Audio]- Zac Efron & Zendaya

Into You- Ariana Grande(Emma Heesters Cover)

Then There's You[Official Audio]

"One Thing"- 1D(Alex Goot Chadd Sugg)

Up All Night[Official Audio]- Charlie Puth

Sorry if you have to stop reading for any adds, good ol' Youtube I guess... If you get to the end of the playlist before you've finished, just replay the last song! Happy reading :)

 **LINE BREAK**

Beast Boy and Raven continued on their walk to Science class. Beast Boy walked in first, eager to find their seats. Eager to stop thinking about Raven and her hands pressed against his ribs. Her arms wrapped around him, insitent on pushing into his lower back. Her lips-

Beast Boy took a breath.

He seriously needed to go home and take a break from this mission.

Raven walked in behind Beast Boy with too many thoughts running through her head.

Where was Vicki now? Was she still eating pants? Did she find a way to break the aura? How would Beast Boy and her find that large aura within the school? Was there a basement under this school? She hadn't even noticed. In fact, she hadn't _sensed_ anything under the school until these strange auras occur.

Raven was feeling far too frustrated to pay attention to the path she was taking into class. A foot crossed over hers.

"I'm sorry." Raven said straight face, continuing to walk to the table Beast Boy had sat at.

"S'okay." A young blonde beamed next to her.

Raven annoyedly glanced over to see who had tripped her.

 _'Terra.'_ Or as she was known here, Ava.

An irritated sigh fell from Raven's lips and she couldn't help bitterly turning away her light hazel eyes. Just as she thought Terra wouldn't be a problem this time around. Suddenly, Terra grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her to the side of the classroom. Raven whispered her mantra under her breath before speaking.

"What?" Raven inquired.

"That's your brother right? Brian?" Terra blushed, gesturing over to where 'Brian' was sitting. Raven repeated her mantra under her breath as she felt Terra's emotions surge brightly when she said his name.

"Yes."

"Well, do you think- maybe- I could- you know, sit next to him for this hour? I know you guys are new, so you should meet new people at school! You can sit next to my friend over there, her name is Kailey." Terra turned and nodded towards her friend who was turned around. Kailey waved at Raven once they made eye contact. She was a beautiful African American girl with a bright smile and dark eyes.

Raven didn't even think about her answer. In fact, she completely forgot about the mission.

"No. Thanks." She was careful to seperate her teeth between the words. She turned, only a few feet away from sitting next to Beast Boy. So close.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and Raven hung her head in defeat.

"Wait, w-why not? It could be fun-" Terra began.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Raven gritted within her teeth. When would this girl take a hint? Some of the class had turned around to look at the scene happening at the back of the class, Beast Boy included as he was sitting at one of the backmost tables.

"I just think that-"

If Raven wasn't enrolled in this covert mission, her dark side would've already burgeoned and threatened to swallow Terra whole and spew her into the four thousand and fifty-seventh dimmension.

And that was not a good dimmension.

"Listen." Raven crossed her arms in discontent, turning to face Terra.

"My brother and I don't want to sit with you or your friends. We didn't come here to hang out and have fun, we have eachother for that. We're here to learn. It's something you might want to do for yourself." Raven said in monotone.

Terra's "nice" act was quickly breaking down. Raven could sense Terra's unsureness as her brain raced. "S-so what? Are you dating your brother or something?"

Eyes were fixed on them all across the classroom. Raven focused only on Beast Boy's nervous emotions. They were scattered, he was mostly just nervous. He must've been worried they would be found out. Raven smirked. She would never let that happen.

"That's none of your business."

Raven walked away from Terra whose mouth was left agape. Raven decided not to look back and made a beeline for her seat next to Beast Boy. He had turned back toward the front of the room. Once she had sat down next to him, she looked briefly at him from the side.

His cheeks were densely flushed all the way up to his ears. It was a bit strange to her that the blush no longer turned his skin brownish- a mix of crimson and green. As much as she liked the new version of him, she missed him being his normal color. Being Beast Boy.

His bright blue eyes were shooting back and forth between her and the front of the room. His eyes looked like deep pools of crystals. His blondish hair was sticking to itself, the green paint working like an adhesive. He had neglected to clean up his hair. A miniscule amount of purple paint stuck out from behind his ear.

A heavy breath left Beast Boy's mouth. "What Rae?" Beast Boy muttered, facing toward her.

How long had she been looking at him? She couldn't think of any words to justify how long she'd been staring at him. Why was she looking at him again? The paint must be getting to her head. Yeah- the paint.

Raven couldn't help but reach her left hand up towards his face.

His eyes widened discreetly. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted. She was going to drive him insane.

Her palm lightly scraped his cheek as her fingers reached behind his right ear. She gently started to scrape at the purple mark that she had seen only a second before. Had she ever done this for anyone? This felt intimate. And personal. It seemed all of the things she wasn't used to- exactly what she was supposed to be avoiding. But it didn't feel wrong.

"You should've been more attentive. There's purple behind your ear."

He barely heard her words. He was shaking under her touch- who was watching?

Beast Boy glanced away from Raven to look around the room. Terra and Kailey were sitting at a table a few rows ahead of them, to the right. They were glancing back at them, whispering. He could've tuned in to hear them, but decided against it- he kind of figured what they were saying.

Trying to gain some control of himself, he looked back at Raven. He let out a shaky breath and grabbed her forearm. She stopped her fingers from removing the paint. He gently put her arm into her lap while he tried to ignore the look of shock that flashed across her face.

"Why did you say that to her, Rae? We seem more suspicious now. We could've just sat next to them." Beast Boy said quietly.

Raven felt her heart sink in her chest. Her eyes traced Beast Boy's body down to the floor and stopped. Was that all? Or did he actually want to sit next to Terra? Did he miss her company? Was Terra more interesting than her? Or worse- was he more interested in Terra than her? She couldn't bear to read his emotions.

Raven felt sick.

Without taking her eyes off of the floor, Raven murmered in a hushed tone "Don't call me that."

 _Ring._

Class began. They were intorduced as the new kids and within a swift twenty minutes, Beast Boy was teetering a beaker full of strange chemicals over a bunsen burner. He, of course, dropped it. A fire quickly began adn the classroom was about to be burnt down. It happened so quickly that everyone, including the teacher, was too in shock to react. Raven then grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire with a bored sigh. A few people cheered for her.

As if she wasn't already used to cleaning up Beast boy's messes. She looked over at him to see him scratching the back of his head and beaming his trademark grin. Raven rolled her eyes tenderly. She honestly wanted to be angry, but she only felt- happy.

She just couldn't figure it out.

The kids all recouperated from the excitement. Then the teacher taught about the science behind whatever experiment they had conducted. Beast Boy spaced out and Raven continued to think about the phenomena happening at the school. How were they supposed to get under the school?

The bell rang once again and Beast Boy and Raven were headed to their next class.

"Hey Bea-" Raven cleared her throat. "Brian." He looked over at her and smiled. Raven's heart started to pound faster. What was going on with her? Her powers weren't reacting at all. Nothing was flying across the hall. How did that work? Raven lightly shook her head. She had been using her powers all day. She was probably just tired. Yeah- tired.

"Do you want to ditch our first day of History class?" She gently smiled.

"I mean, yeah! But are you sure about that Rave-" Beast Boy started. Raven smashed her hand over his mouth before he used her real name. A couple of girls passed close by.

"Let's go somewhere we can be alone. Quick." Raven began dragging Beast Boy outside by his uniform, ignoring his blushing cheeks and his excalmations that he can 'walk himself'.

Unfortunatley, several people were wondering around outside, taking the long route toward their classes.

"Where should we go?" Raven wondered aloud.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, shaking the dazed look off of his face. "I saw a supply closet on the way here," he shrugged. Raven weighed her options as a patrolling teacher turned the corner.

"Let's go to the bathroom instead." She grabbed his collar, once again ignoring his protests. She did a double take to make sure no one had followed them. She threw her senses into the girls bathroom- no one was there.

In a matter of seconds Beast Boy was being dragged into the girls restroom. And though Raven knew it was unnecessary, she grabbed Beast Boy by the waist and pulled him close. She couldn't understand the compulsion. But she liked it. And she could tell he didn't mind it either.

"Rae-"

Before Raven had to explain herself, she muttered her mantra.

The black energy encased both of them before Beast Boy's mind could catch up with what was going on. He simply blinked and his animal senses took in his surrounding. Everything was dark. Raven's head was pushing into his shoulder. Her heart was beating against his chest and vice versa. Her arms were wrapped around him delicatley, her body was not-so-delicately pressed into his. Her aromatic smell was wafting up to his nose. They were somewhere tight fitting. Beast Boy only realized this as he struggled to move his hands. Finally, his right hand made it to her hair. He couldn't stop himself from stroking the fragile strands of her hair with his right hand. His left hand rested on her back. Something that sounded a bit like a purr liberated itself from his chest. Raven tensed up.

It was time for him to focus on something else. Something was pushing into his upper back. He caught another waft of her scent before he had a moment to comprehend where he was and what was poking into his upper trap.

 _Books, ancient scrolls, flower perfume._ He shook his head and focused his nose on smelling anything but her. _Cholrine, brooms, mops-_ they were in a supply closet.

"Beast Boy." Someone whispered far away. His ears were trying to send him messages he could care less about. Raven's arms tightened around his waist. It felt _right._

"Beast Boy." The voice hissed.

He gulped. That was definitley the voice of Raven. He froze, his fingers in her hair.

"Yeah?" He said, staring straight ahead.

"Sorry about bringing us here. I just thought, since we should stay in the school and I didn't want to be seen... Anyways, I've been using my powers all day and I'm tired. Can you use your animal senses and make sure no one is in the hallway?" She asked in invariability.

Beast Boy simply nodded, knowing she could feel his head on hers. He closed his eyes. Everyone was in their classes now. No one was in the hallway.

"Just give it another minute and I think we'll be good." Beast Boy lied.

"Okay." Raven whispered. "Make sure to take off your ring by the way. I felt something in the basement of the school and we're gonna need to investigate it."

"This place has a basement?" Beast Boy started to absent-mindedly stroke her hair. Raven ignored it, pretending that she didn't care that he was touching her. A chill ran down her spine.

"I'm not sure. I didn't sense it at first but that aura when the lightning happened- and when we kissed- it was _under_ the school, not in it."

"Hmm." Beast Boy leaned into her hair.

Raven cleared her throat. She unlocked her arms from around him and seperated her hands enough to remove the ring from her finger. Beast Boy was suddenly stroking violet hair and pressing his hand against her back by medium of her cloak rather than a school uniform.

"Beast Boy. Your ring."

"Oh- right." He muttered, pulling the circle off his finger. What was coming over him? Maybe it was the beautiful girl that he was touching. Raven. He was holding _Raven._ She had told him she couldn't be intimate. They were just friends. But this felt so real- so close- so personal. Why hadn't she stopped him? Was she scared to tell him to stop? Was she walking on eggshells because of his outburst of emotions earlier? He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Raven-" His voice was nervous. "You can tell me if you don't want me to- you know- if you're not comfortable-"

"No." Raven whispered. Beast Boy didn't dare speak.

"Friends can- hold eachother. Sometimes." Raven spoke softly. She hooked her forearms upwards, her hands now grasping his shoulders. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms over her shoulders and brought her head closer to his own. He breathed in her scent mixed with the paint from earlier.

"I'd like that." He whispered, noticing her heart race faster. Seconds passed. Beast Boy did his best not to move and Raven did the same. They were just enjoying the endorphins rushing through their blood, the sound of eachothers hearts throbbing.

Raven tried not to feel. She couldn't quite figure out why her powers hadn't already gone haywire, and truthfully part of her was kind of hoping they would. But the bigger part of her- the better part- didn't want this, whatever this was, to stop. Then there was Beast Boy.

He just couldn't stop smiling.

"We should go." Beast Boy's heart sunk at his own words. He felt Raven nod next to him. He reached behind her to the door handle. Light flooded the closet and Beast Boy was glad to see his freinds beautiful purple hair and violet eyes. She pulled back and stared right into his emerald orbs. Was she always this pretty?

 _'Yes.'_ Part of him chimed. His heart fluttered. He grinned brightly, pulling her close one more time. He got close to her ear and whispered, almost unnoticeably.

"Last one out loses." He mumbled. In a flash of green, he morphed into a snake, and back into a boy. By the time Raven had registered what he said and turned to exit the closet, she saw Beast Boy doing a small victory dance.

"I win! Get a piece a' that Rae." He stretched his arms over his head in triumph. She simply rolled her eyes.

"You know we're here for a mission right?" She muttered while closing the supply closet behind her.

"So that means we can't have fun? Loosen up." Beast Boy said, starting to walk away. Raven caught him by the wrist.

"We're going the other way." She said in monotone.

"Oh- hehe." Beast Boy scratched behind his ear.

They walked toward the front office together, doing their best to remain unseen. Raven stopped just short of the office.

"Beast Boy. Use your instincts. Do you smell any kind of underground- well- anything?" Raven asked sincerely.

Beast Boy immediately transformed into a blood hound to give himself an extra boost of senses. The smell of Raven was still weighing heavy around him. He shook it off soon enough, and he smelled around for any compartments. Underground hide outs. Raven and him scowered the school for _anything._ They were seen by only a couple of teachers aids and maybe a student or two.

In the end, the entire hour was wasted. They found nothing. There seemed to be no underbelly to the school. Beast Boy remained a dog, letting his ears droop while the final bell rang. In the end, they decided to call it a day. They were both exaughsted, emotionally taxed, and, frankly, in need of a good shower.

Beast Boy and Raven opened the doors of the Tower to be met with a bombard of questions. They had mostly one words answers.

"Did you find the perpatrator? Do you know what's causing it all?" "No."

"Do you have to go back tomorrow?" "Yes."

"What about that girl? Are you going to investigate her anymore?" "Tomorrow."

After the parade of questions was over, Beast Boy made his was to the fridge. "Ugh, I can't believe that I forgot to get soy milk while we were in town!" He groaned. He wanted to be upset about it. Really he did. He would usually get pretty angry about something like this. But his eye kept running over to Raven. Raven was right there, in the room with him. They had _made out,_ and _hugged_ , they had done all of the things Beast Boy had never expected to be able to do with Raven. And her powers remained under control. And she enjoyed being held by him. Were things awkward between them now? Or would they be "friendly" again soon? The soy milk didn't seem like a big deal.

His eyes traced over her again until- oh no. She looked back at him. Beast Boy looked away and tried to clear his throat in an attempt to lessen the akwardness, but instead he began choking wildly on the air he had breathed in. Through the coughs and sputters he felt himself begin to pass out.

"BB!? Hey BB, you okay?" Cyborg rushed over and began giving him the heimlich.

By the time Beast Boy came to, Raven was gone. She knew it was no big deal- sometimes Beast Boy just did that kind of stuff. She knew Cyborg would handle it- which he did.

"You alright Beastie?" Cyborg finally asked after the episode had passed.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Cy. I think I'm just gonna go take a shower."

On his way to the bathroom, he stopped by the now designated "Plant Table". He had almost forgotten to water Raven's purple crocus. A smile plastered across his face when he saw his peppers. The soil was damp. Raven had watered them.

Beast Boy quickly hopped into the shower. After an hour of scrubbing the paint out of his hair, he was finally clean. He dried off, changed into his regular uniform, and stopped in front of the mirror. He was green again. And he was okay with that. Even Raven liked him better like this. He felt his chest stir while thinking of her. Many different people may have called him a lot hurtful things in his life. But there is one thing that Garfield Logan wouldn't have been called if he had never been infected with sakutia.

A Superhero.

Through the afternoon and evening, both Raven and Beast Boy avoided eachother, trying to be inconspicuous about anything that had happened between them. But both of them noticed the subtle glances and the breath that got caught in their throats. Just- friend things. But only between them- no one else. Okay, so it wasn't friend things. But Beast Boy was too scared to bring it up to Raven, and Raven was too scared to bring it up to herself. For now.

Before the Titans knew it, they were all headed to bed. Cy waved goodnight to everyone at the dinner table. Starfire wished everyone a joyous rest. Robin muttered "night." Beast Boy said "See ya' tomorrow dudes." And Raven quietly escaped dinner.

She was happy to finally have time for herself to meditate. She floated to her room, and then sat on her bed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She began to float. Good. It had been an arduous task to figure out why her powers hadn't reached a new level of crazy when Beast Boy and her had held eachother. In fact, she still didn't understand why this was an issue. When his hands had run through her hair. His arms had crossed over her shoulders and pulled her in close, his hands eventually resting on her back.

Raven was no longer floating above her bed, but resting on top of it.

She shook her head in disbelief. She quickly repeated her mantra. She was in the air now. Good. Maybe something about Beast Boy stunted her powers. Or made her lose control? What was really happening when she thought about Beast Boy? When she thought about them kissing? His hands not getting enough her. Him _purring._

Should she use the meditation mirror? Raven glanced over at it, only to realize she was once again no longer floating.

This was going to be a long night.

Beast Boy was pacing the floor in his room. He knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. He was just hoping to walk some of the Raven out of his system. He felt frustrated. He scratched his hands through his hair, then pulled them in front of his face and dragged them down in slow motion.

Sort of the way Raven did. She was just way more delicate. Her hands had pressed themselves down his face. Then his neck. Then his shoulders. His sides.

Beast Boy shook his head. No. She clearly hadn't done any of that on purpose. He needed to stop thinking about it. But then when they were in the supply closet she had _wanted_ him to hold her. Just cause she was playing this game of them being ' _friends'_ didn't mean that was a friendly thing to do. He would never do that with Robin or Cy or Star- only Raven. He would only get intoxicated by her scent and cross his arms over her body. Only her. A growl escaped his lips. He needed desperatley to stop thinking about it. But he had avoided thinking about it for a very long time. Maybe it was a long overdue conversation with himself.

This was going to be a long night.

 **Author's note**

Hey, hope you all liked it! SUPER long chapter, haha... I enjoy writing these. I also hope the songs lined up right, let me know if you want me to add them again, I kind of liked the chapter with the music :) Love you all, hope your day is going alright! Please leave a favorite, review, and follow for more coming soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to put in a little exerpt about why **BBRAE's relationship is so important**. In addition to being just plain adorable and opposites attracting (honestly everything about them is amazing), it's deeper to me. As some of you know Beast Boy fell in love with Terra in the comics too, and then was betrayed. He didn't love for a long time after that. He dated, but he never really got over the heartbreak. And then Raven and him got together. (The same thing did happen to Raven in the series with Malchior, but that was a lot shorter of a story arc.)

I relate with Beast Boy a lot. I was a teenager when I had a guy I loved more than anything- but he was toxic to my life. I was too starry eyed to admit it. And then one day he left & barely even said goodbye. It took me years to get over him. I felt pathetic, angry with myself, even to the point of depression. Without the proper guidance, I might've even become suicidal. I didn't think I'd ever love anyone else, ever again. And I still don't love anyone like that, not in the way I loved him. But I learned that's okay. There will be a day when someone love's me again, and I love them. And it won't be toxic, and it won't be wrong for anyone involved. I love that 'Teen Titans GO!' has BBRAE, but I just want the original show to come back with it's emotional themes to display Beast Boy and Raven as a couple. Just to show other teens that it'll be okay. Heartbreak doesn't have to be an end, it can be a start. And it doesn't happen immediately, it might take a lot of time, but when it's the right person & time, it will happen.

Anyway, just a little piece of my heart for you all... Enjoy the story!

 **LINE BREAK_**

Beast Boy rolled out of bed unsteadily. Through the blare of alarms and flashing lights, he glanced at his alarm clock. 4:30am. He almost fell back asleep just looking at the time. But then he sat up in his bed and reminded himself. Someone was in trouble. Someone needed him. His city needed him. He shook himself awake and pulled on his unifom before running to the Meeting room.

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy. He had shoddy bed head, his eyelids were trying to stick back together. Bags were weighing heavy under his eyes, his lips were chapped. He looked exaughsted. He probably only got a couple hours of sleep- just like her. Raven quickly looked away from him, careful that no one saw her concern. She was thankful for her hood that sheilded the others from her similar hairdo.

"Alright Titans, the docks are being terrorized by Doctor Light. Raven will go in as our first line of defense, the rest of us will focus on getting the pedestrians to safety. Titans, go!" Robin ordered. Robin joined Cyborg in the T-car. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew to the docks. Within a couple of minutes, Raven was in front of Doctor Light. They began their combat, as Doctor Light threw bolts of light, and Raven focused on dogding his attacks, throwing a few blasts of dark energy at him. Beast Boy and Starfire were getting several early working men and woman to safety. With the perimeter clear, Raven felt ready. She was going to release her darker side to threaten Doctor Light.

Raven let go of the meditation she had done the day before. Let go of her responsibility to be human. Her body flared out in it's demoness form, pitch-black, threatening. She was lifted off of the ground, her tentacles stretching out to bring Light into the dark. Doctor Light's face drained of all previous color.

"Who has the hand cuffs?" He whimpered nervously, putting his arms in front of him.

"That would be me." Robin jumped into action, pushing Light's to the ground and waiting for the police's arrival. The police were there promptly at 5:00am and the Titans were on there way back to the tower. Everyone had shuffled into the T-car, Beast Boy and Raven pushed up against each other. Neither of them minded due to their exaughstion. Beast Boy was in too much of a daze to appriciate when Raven rested her head on his shoulder. Raven was too much in a daze to appreciate when his head fell against hers.

Cyborg parked the T-Car. Beast Boy lazily poked Raven in the side to wake her up, and the unbuckled. He just wanted to fall into his bed. He tripped over himself on the way into the tower.

"Good work Titans!" Robin beamed, heading towards the Meeting Room.

"Ugh. What's he so happy about?" Beast Boy asked, his head nodding perilously toward the floor. Raven outreached her hand and pushed her palm upwards against Beast Boy's forehead to keep him from falling to the floor.

"I believe he is acustom to being up so early. Am I wrong?" Starfire awed.

"You're right Star- he's way too happy about being up this early."

"You're painfully, painfully right." Raven muttered, as she realized Beast Boy was starting to fall asleep on her outstretched hand while walking. You read that right. He was falling asleep while _walking._

Raven succumbed to a sigh and grabbed Beast Boy's closest arm. She flung it over her shoulder and wrapped her own arm around his waist to steady him. She noticed immediately that his mouth was ajar and he was dribbling on her shoulder. His eyes were crusted over with sleep.

 _'Gross.'_ She thought.

"What are you doing Rae?" Cyborg was glancing back at her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Bringing Beast Boy to his room. Why? Did you want to?" Raven was suprised to feel disappointment as the last words came out. She wanted to to take him to his room and make sure he got to bed safe. She just couldn't quite figure out why.

"No Rae, I mean why were you smiling at him like that? You got a crush on him or something?" Cyborg smiled jokingly.

Raven's cheeks became rosey as she muttered in anger.

"Ha. Ha." She spat out, giving Cyborg the eyes that could stop any man in their tracks.

"Okay, geez, just making a joke." Cyborg laughed a little as he tried to lighten the mood, knowing better then to push it.

 _'I was smiling at him?'_ Raven thought aloofly, glancing back to the green boy who was now sleep walking himself with her assistance. _'But I was thinking about how_ gross _he was.'_ She justified to herself.

She saw his cheeks flush when he leaned further onto her shoulder. What could he be dreaming about?

She slowed down substantially while she watched Beast Boy practically walk with two left feet. His chest was heaving up and down rhythmically, like he was really asleep. Maybe it was his animal instincts? Some animals could sleep standing up, like flamingos or zebras, so maybe his animal DNA was playing a part in this strange episode? Either way, Raven was finding that she really didn't mind the proximity as much as she thought she would. She even preferred it- at least when Beast Boy was docile. Like earlier the prior day- in the supply closet. When he was sweet and a bit daring. She liked that on him. It fit well. She could put up with all of the pranks and antics- as long as he remembered to hold her like that from time to time. In a friend way of course.

On the walk up, Raven was starting to mind this closeness a bit more. Cyborg and Starfire walked infront of them on their way to their rooms. Robin had split from the group to go to the Meeting Room and make himself some breakfast. Beast Boy's drool was soaking through Raven's robe and now her leotard. She noticed the distinct smell of pizza on his breath, and BO. Had he _heard_ of deoderant? Raven was on the verge of becoming vexed. And how much did Beast Boy actually weigh? How could someone so seemingly light weigh _so_ much?

A groan moved from his lips.

Suddenly, Raven couldn't tell whether Beast Boy's lips or nose were on her neck, below her ear. But she heard a deep breath in, almost like Beast Boy had smelled her, and then a sigh. Raven's first reaction was to blast him with her powers. But they just wouldn't work. Something about him- it unfocused her. It felt impossible to harm him and she couldn't comprehend why.

"Raven." Beast Boy murmured. His tooth scraped over her neck followed by his lips. Raven's eyes were wide. She'd never really had to deal with something like this before- so personal- so akward. And it couldn't be solved by exploding things. But then Raven looked up to see that her eyes were not the only ones that had widened. Starfire let out a squeak of suprise. Cyborg glanced back at her again, clearly more afraid to say anything than he had been. He cleared his throat and lifted a finger. He was about to start talking.

"Not. A. Word." Raven hissed. She delicately pushed Beast Boy's head away from her neck. It lulled back a bit before returning to the familar ridge of Raven's shoulder.

"But friend Raven, perhaps-"

"No." She groused unpleasantly.

They continued their walk in silence until finally, Starfire said goodnight, giving a quick glance to Beast Boy and Raven, and whooshing off. Then they stopped at Cyborg's door.

"See ya Rae. Just do yourself a favor- if anything starts between you and BB- let Robin know, okay?" Cyborg said in a brotherly tone.

"Nothing has started or is going to start. Good. Night." She didn't need an older bother right now. She needed about eight hours of rest and another eight hours of meditation- both of which would probably have to wait until the weekend.

She made haste to Beast Boy's room. The door creaked open, and a terrible smell escaped. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever smelled but it just smelled like- teenage boy. And that was bad enough.

"Bleh." Raven said to herself, observing the probably days old underwear and food surrounding the room. As a teenage girl, Raven knew she should've felt embarassed, but they all had lived together long enough that she didn't really think about it too hard. It was just-

"Ew." Raven sighed as she stepped onto a moldy chunk of tofu. She then followed a subsequent trail of tofu with her eyes that led to even more tofu. What was Beast Boy doing in his room that required such large quantities? Raven just shook her head. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions. When she had finally made it to the other side of the room, she laid Beast Boy on the bottom bunk of his bed with a grunt, but his arm remained hooked around her shoulders.

Raven pulled carefully at his arm, trying to dislodge it without waking him up, but it wouldn't budge. In an instant Beast Boy's other arm curled up and around Raven's waist, both of his arms pushing her down on top of him. It happened so suddenly that Raven's head uncontrollably fell into the crook of Beast Boy's neck, her trunk on top of him, legs now tangled together.

"Thanks for taking me to my room Raven." Beast Boy whispered into her hair. Raven was pissed. How long had he been awake? Did he make her feel awkward in the hallway on purpose? But she didn't move. Part of her was secretly appriciating this. Not enough to explore it, she thought, but enough to be in the moment. To smell the emotions Beast Boy was giving off. Gratitude. Excitement.

"I liked you better when you were asleep." She muttered in monotone. Raven's hands spread out, palm flat, fingers wide against Beast Boy's sides. He quickly lifted his torso off the bed when he realized she wanted to hold him around the waist. He guessed right. Her arms wrapped against his back. So she ended up exploring this- thing that was hapening. She loved the emotions he was putting off too much. Beast Boy found the way that she said something harsh yet put her arms around him incredibly endearing.

"Me too. I had such a hard time sleeping last night."

"I could tell." Raven whispered. "I did too."

Beast Boy's breathing shuttered and Raven could tell he was supressing some kind of guttural, beastly noise. They stayed silent together for a few moments. Then Raven's arms became numb, so she decided to move them. She grabbed onto Beast Boy's shoulders and layed her head on his chest while looking at his wall. She didn't want to look at him, she wanted to _feel_ him. Feel his breath and emotion while he held her. Intoxicating. Her head was going to start spinning soon.

Beast Boy was clearly trying to slow his breathing and sleep again, to no avail. He kept readjusting under her. Not like he was akward, but like there was a beautiful girl on top of him and he was trying to figure out what to do with himself. Finally, Raven let go of Beast Boy's shoulders and grasped the sheets at the sides of his bed. She pulled herself upwards, knees and elbows pressing into the bedding on either side of Beast Boy's legs and arms. Her hands were still pressed into the bed when she looked at him face to face and asked the question that had been burning into her since he first started to hold her.

"When did you wake up?" Raven asked quietly. Beast Boy's face turned red. At first Raven believed this was an admission of guilt.

"Uhh, Rae." Beast Boy gulped. Their faces were a mere few centimeters apart. Raven lifted herself up a bit. The space didn't seem like a lot to her considering how much they'd already done together, but she could tell it was getting him nervous. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"I woke up at my door. Why? Did I do something?" He asked. He moved his head to the side questioningly. Green strands of hair followed his head, swooshing across the small space. His eyes were filled with intrigue. This was a good look on him. Raven really liked this one.

"No." Raven said smally, admiring his eyes. Still tired eyes, but beautifully green. It wasn't very often she just got to look into them like this. Her hands seemed to move on their own. Her left hand slid behind his head and cushioned it. Her right hand just moved to his hair and started to push back strands. After that was done, she just began to brush back his hair with her fingers. He smiled, his throat moving like he growled in approval, but Raven didn't hear it. She was entranced. Getting to touch him and feel him- because of their friendship- was amazing. She just kept staring into his eyes. And he was staring back into hers. She combed his hair gently.

How long had they been here? It was definitely time for them both to try to get some sleep. Raven glanced at the clock behind Beast Boy. They would be getting ready for school in a little over an hour. She groaned and rolled off the bed. She immediately missed the feel of him under her. She could tell he missed her too. He grabbed her arm as soon as she stood up.

"If you leave I'm not going to sleep. I'll just be thinking of you." He said slowly.

A heavy blush burgeoned on her cheeks.

"Th-that's not something friends should say to each other."

"Oh come on Rae, our friendship doesn't have to be like everyone else's." Beast Boy pleaded from the bed.

"Yes it does." Raven said rashly, pulled her arm out of his grasp. She started heading for the door when she felt a couple of arms creep around her torso and pull her back down onto the bed. Raven was in a state of shock. They both were sitting up, but she was now perched in Beast Boy's lap. He leaned his head lazily onto her shoulder and cocked it to the side, "Puh-leeasse Raven." Beast Boy whined, thumbing at one of the gems in her belt.

"I-I-" Raven took a deep breath to keep from stuttering. Raven couldn't breath or think with Beast Boy pressing into her back like that. His head resting on her shoulder like that. His thighs behind hers. She decided to use all of the strength she had left for her next move.

"Azerath- Metrion- Zinthos." She murmured. She opened her eyes in her room. At least one of her powers still worked around him. But she was feeling exaughsted now and laid down on her own bed.

 _'I hope he's not too angry.'_ Raven thought, closing her eyes.

Beast Boy close his arms around the air in front of him. Wasn't there just a beautiful, amazing girl there? He looked around for a moment before he realized what had happened.

Great.

 **LINE BREAK_**

 **Author's note**

Love you all, hope all is well and you're having a good day or night! Sorry it's a short chapter, but lots of content I hope! Please favorite, review, and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Got excited about the next chapter, so here it is. :) Did you all know that the writer of the Teen Titans Tv show wrote Beast Boy and Raven to interact as a " **married couple** "? It's why they're always griping at each other, getting upset, but always have each others backs! If you rewatch the moments between them in the series, you can kind of see it! Just a fun fact, enjoy the story! :)

 **LINE BREAK_**

Beast Boy knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Everywhere he turned it smelled like Raven. Not even the mountains of tofu in his room could cover that addicting scent. A few minutes after Raven left, he laid on his bed, half hoping she would change her mind and come back. But the other half of him knew better than to get his hopes up.

Everywhere he turned he was beginning to think about her again. The ruffled sheets. The precious smell. The feel of her on top of him. The pressure of her head lying on his chest.

Beast Boy groaned. He finally ended up hiding himself deep into the sheets of his bed. The smell was euphoric. Unbearably so.

He pushed the covers off. This was ridiculous.

Finally, Beast Boy headed to the Meeting Room. He couldn't believe this. Raven was probably lying in her bed fast asleep and here he was pacing the tower. Wide awake. Beast Boy growled in frustration as he made his way to the refrigerator. Still no soy milk. As if this morning could get more irritating. He grabbed his tofu eggs out of the fridge and tossed them on the counter. He started the stove hastily and grabbed a skillet while running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh." Beast Boy moaned, his hand covering his face. It smelled like Raven.

"Everything okay Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy jumped a foot in the air when he realized his leader had been sitting at the kitchen table this entire time. He quickly composed himself, leaning his elbow on the counter and crossing one leg over the other while beaming at Robin. Then he realized his arm was not leaning on the counter, but on the quickly heating stove.

"AHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed, pushing off of the oven. His arm had a medium sized burn. He ran over to the sink and thrust his arm under the cool rush of water. He sighed.

Then he looked briefly at Robin who was giving him a strange look from behind his mask.

"A- well-. I'm fine I guess." Beast Boy laughed awkwardly.

"I don't think you are. Is there something you want to tell me? Like why your angrily making tofu eggs at 6:00 in the morning?"

Beast Boy, of course, knew better than to tell Robin the truth. Unfortunately, he was too tired to think and wanted so badly to talk about what had been going on.

"Robin- just promise me that you won't judge me-... Can it be a secret, just between you and I?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his arm a bit after he turned off the water.

Robin's only response was to lift an eyebrow and pat the seat next to him. Beast Boy gratefully obliged. He sat down in the chair, his back stiffening up, his stomach churning. He put both elbows on the table, his hands covering his face, and then running through his hair. A few minutes passed. Robin was trying to be patient, but everytime Beast Boy was about to start talking, a groan came out instead.

"Beast Boy, what are you trying to say?"

Beast Boy let out another groan and let his head fall on the table. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on the table. He turned to look at Robin, his cheeks burning under his tired eyes.

"It's Raven." Beast Boy muttered, glancing away from him.

"Did she say something again? You know she has a temper. I can talk to her if you want-"

"No!" Beast Boy said sitting up. He didn't want to get her in trouble.

"It's not like that... I-" Beast Boy watched Robin's eyebrow raised. Beast Boy breathed out.

"I kind of-" Beast Boy looked away from Robin, glancing around. "I just don't know what's happening to us after we made out on the mission. Everything is happeing so fast- Things have been-"

Beast Boy skimmed Robin. He looked suprised, but listening.

"Different. Really different. And I can't tell if it's awesome or it's going to end up totally sucking." Beast Boy let his head fall onto the table in defeat.

"Different how? And Raven is someone who struggles with her emotions a lot. Whatever is going on with her, just be patient. She'll come around." Robin said, glancing at the paperwork in front of him.

"Just different." Beast Boy's face was still pressed into the table.

"What does 'just different' mean, Beast Boy?" Robin pressed. The only response he got was a heavy sigh and a slight shrug.

"Just remember you both have bigger duties. You're superheroes first- but your mental and emotional health is part of that. If you end up dating, you'll also have to be professional about it, like Star and I. You can't let it get in the way of your work." Robin said, sipping on his orange juice.

"You guys are still dating?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"Yes," Robin growled. "We went on a date last weekend! And Star told you about it! How do you miss that-?!" Robin was cut off by a gentle rhythmic noise.

Beast Boy was snoring. Robin rolled his eyes, picked up his things, and walked over to the stove to turn it off before leaving the room. Cyborg walked in about half an hour after. He spotted Beast Boy lying facedown on the table, realizing he was asleep. Cyborg let him rest a little longer as he remembered the sleep walking incident not too long before. He giggled to himself. He might not be able to tease Raven about it, but he sure could tease Beast Boy. Unfortunately, Raven entered the room moments later.

She quickly made her herbal tea and went to sit at the table. Before sitting down, she passed by Beast Boy. Giving him a downward glance, she decided to let him sleep longer and sat on the far end of the table away from him.

Cyborg didn't say a word as he watched this happen, but he did think it was strange that Raven hadn't hit Beast Boy or told him to 'stop being a lazy bum' yet. Had something happened? Cyborg decided to stop thinking about it and flipped his ham and eggs before going to sit down across from Beast Boy.

When the smell of sizzling animal and eggs didn't wake up Beast boy, and Raven had finished her tea, she stood up and walked behind Beast Boy. Cyborg waited with bated breath. Was this going to be a special moment between them? Were things really changing?

Raven reached out her hand and Cyborg's eyes widened.

Then in a swift motion she hit Beast Boy upside the head. Cyborg let go of his breath. Some things just don't change.

"OW! Rae, why would you do that?" Beast Boy grumbled tiredly.

"It's time for school. Get up you lazy bum." Raven said in monotone, walking towards the door.

"This is your fault, you know." Beast Boy complained. Raven's cheeks filled with color.

"Idiot." She muttered. "What happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy had to look down and remind himself.

"Oh, burnt myself trying to make breakfast..." Beast Boy grimaced. Raven turned on her heals and walked over to him. He was now standing up at the table. She grabbed his arm with out permission and started healing it.

"Hey- I didn't ask you to-"

"Just shut up. You're welcome." Raven said in monotone. Then she turned and was gone. Cyborg didn't say a word.

Beast Boy slumped back in his chair and said a quick good morning to Cyborg before walking to the stove and starting it up for the second time that morning.

"You have any good dreams lately Beastie?" Cyborg asked with a laugh.

Beast Boy simply cocked his head to the side and thought. "The other night I dreamt I was a cheetah and I broke the world record for how fast they could go. Something to work towards I guess." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Any dreams about Raven?"

Beast Boy would've spit out a drink had he been holding one.

"W-why would you say that? No, I haven't dude."

"Mmmhmm."

Beast Boy cooked his tofu eggs with light blush over his cheeks.

Soon after, both Beast Boy and Raven were ready to go. They both had their holorings on and pencils in their pockets. Beast Boy was once again stealing glances at Raven. Black hair fit her almost as well as violet.

They were dropped off the same few blocks away from the school around the same time as the previous morning. Raven wished she had her hood so she could just block out Beast Boy. But instead he kept looking over at her. She, of course, knew he was feeling admiration for her, but some of her wanted him to stop. Most of her wanted him to say what he was thinking about her outloud.

"What?" She muttered. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, you keep looking at me."

"It is nothing- you just- um. You look good. And smell good." Beast Boy blushed. He hadn't meant to say the last part aloud.

"Thanks." Raven whispered. Her mind went back to earlier that morning when Beast Boy had sniffed her and called her name in his sleep. How embarassing.

"Y-yeah... But Rae, honestly, while I was up late I was thinking about..."

Raven noticed Beast Boy had that 'I'm-talking-because-I'm-nervous' tone, so she tuned him out and delved into her own thoughts. What should she do about this Beast Boy issue? She liked being held by him. Being doted on. Doting on him as well. She really liked him liking her. But how long would that actually last? Her powers were secure for now but when would they lose control? She just shook her head.

"...go on a date... do you?" Beast Boy asked nervously. Raven felt his emotions of fear and anxiety overcome her. Had he just asked her to date him? Raven didn't heistate about her answer. Her head nodded on it's own. _Date_ him? Date _him_? Like being close and intimate and personal and having a million more moments together? Raven felt uneasy. This was happening way too quick.

As soon as she had nodded her head, a massive wave of Beast Boy's disappointment and anger washed over her. This puzzled Raven. Did he not want to date her? Hadn't _he_ just asked _her_ for a date?

"Umm?" Raven inquired. She wanted to ask an actual question, but before she got the chance, Beast Boy shut her down.

"You know what? That's okay. That's fine." Anger filtered through his voice- through his aura. "I just thought..." He sighed. "Maybe we just shouldn't sit next to each other for a couple classes, okay?" Beast Boy said, rushing forward before Raven got a chance to say anything.

"Wait- Be- Brian!" Raven hollared. He was staying a few feet in front of her.

"I know you can hear me." She said blankly from behind him. He started walking quicker. He didn't want to be talked to. Raven finally got frustrated enough to respect that and spent the rest of the walk five feet behind Beast Boy.

Finally they were back in English class.

Raven decided to give Beast Boy the space he so adamantly desired. He would barely look her in the eyes. Beast Boy sat quite a few chairs in front of Raven. This didn't bother Raven. What _did_ bother her was that he was now surrounded completely by girls. One of them being Terra. That bothered her a lot. Raven whispered her mantra under her breath to control herself. Half way through class, Raven caught Terra slip him a note. Just the way they had done the day before.

Then Beast Boy looked back at Raven. He laughed with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Then he shook his head while folding up the note and handed it back to Terra. What was so funny? Something about her? What was Beast Boy doing talking to their enemy? Okay, so she hadn't proven that Terra was the enemy, but she used to be. And she still sucked. And that was enough reason for Beast Boy not to talk to her. Raven was supressing her powers well enough until she heard a few books fall off of the shelf at the back of the room. She had to do something about this. Raven clearly missed something in their discussion, and something pretty big to make Beast Boy angry like this. He was even talking to Terra again- Raven must've really upset him. Unless he actually wanted to talk to her. That thought was haunting.

She grabbed her pencil off of her desk. They were supposed to be filling out a paper on 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. While the teacher was looking away, she instead threw her pencil like a baseball pitcher at the back of Beast Boy's head. Before Beast Boy had a chance to react, Raven found herself waltzing up to his desk. He looked back at her in shock as she approached his desk.

"Why would you-" Beast Boy ground out.

"I dropped my pencil." Raven said plainly, grabbing her pencil off of the floor. "Sorry." She muttered, her arm purposefully shoving against his shoulder on the way back to her seat. The bell rang shortly after.

"What was that Rae?" Beast Boy asked in exasperation. As if she hadn't already hurt him enough for one day.

"I don't know. It's as if the pencil had a mission and knew where it was supposed to be, but got a mind of it's own and ended up sitting several seats in front of me and started talking to Terra." Raven awed.

"The pencil started talking?!"

"Shut. Up." Raven muttered.

"It was just a joke Rae." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I know it's easy for you to continue with the mission and all, but earlier- and I know it's not your fault but- that talk really didn't feel good- so just let me be." Beast Boy muttered, walking in front of her again.

"But Bea- Brian. I'm trying to tell you that I didn't-! Are you listening to me?" Raven asked. Her team partner was giving her the silent treatment.

 _'You've go to be kidding me.'_ And Raven sped up to no avail after Beast Boy.

 **THIS IS WHAT BEAST BOY ACUTALLY SAID!**

"Y-yeah... But Rae, honestly, while I was up late, I was thinking about us, not just as friends. I kept thinking of where this could go, and I really don't know if you won't tell me. The touching and things, I want that, but I just can't stay casual friends with you if- well- if we keep that kind of stuff up. And I know this is a little quick so you probably don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, which I totally get! I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet either. We can wait on that until we're both ready- if this is actually going to go somewhere- but..." Beast Boy sighed, trying not to look right at Raven who was still staring straight ahead. "But I also don't want to go on a date with anyone else," He laughed nervously, "do you?"

 **Author's note**

Oooh, Raven should've tuned in for this nervous rambling! Which I do way too much by the way, fun fact about me haha. Love ya'll, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! :)


	8. Chapter 8

After trying to explain herself for the fifth time, Raven gave up. Beast Boy sat about three chairs away from her in math. She didn't understand what all of this was about. If anything, _she_ should be upset! He was the one who was rejecting her now. Well- that's what she thought had happened. It was clear that she had misheard what he was trying to say to her earlier. In a way it was her own fault. How stupid was she to nod after Beast Boy asked her out? She should have at least thought about it first! But thinking was something that was difficult to do lately with Beast Boy around. Too difficult really.

She began to delve further into this thought process. She had never jumped into something so quickly as she had into this new personal relationship with Beast Boy. It was more than strange. She would even go as far as to say this was more than a coincidence. Before Raven could continue down this trail, a boy about her age sat next to her with a smile. Raven stared deadpanned straight ahead. That is until he noticed the concise and comprehensive notes she had been taking on the subject.

"Hey- it's Rachel right?" The brown haired boy asked. He had sparkling green eyes which reminded Raven of a certain shapeshifter. Raven simply looked over at him with a bored face and nodded.

"Can you help me understand this? I'm not getting it and you seem to really understand it." He chuckled with embarassment, rubbing the back of his head. Okay, she was getting Beast Boy deja vu from this kid.

Raven shrugged and he pushed his desk closer to hers. The teacher then began to hand out a practice page that had to be turned in at the end of class. The boy next to Raven introduced himself as Josh before they began to overview the x-axis and y-axis. Raven stole a glance up at Beast Boy who was sweating a little bit, three seats ahead. She knew that he had no idea how to solve the equations. The next thing Raven knew, he was turned around in distress to look at her for help. Then she saw his eyes glance over at Josh sitting next to her. His eyes narrowed. Did he just growl?

Within a few seconds, Beast Boy had turned a desk around and crashed it into the front of both her and Josh's desks.

"Sorry." He muttered with his teeth grinding together. Something told Raven that he wasn't.

"I. Need. Help. With. This." He struggled out toward Raven, not making eye contact with the boy bext to her.

Josh looked pretty uncomfortable with the strangely agressive boy that had just assaulted his desk, but instead of getting upset, he grinned a little and said hi. Beast Boy tilted his head. This guy was a lot like him personality-wise. Beast Boy knowingly felt overly possesive of Raven, but he was starting to feel a bit intrigued at the thought of a second him existing. Anger slowly becoming forgotten, he began to interrogate him.

"You seem kind of cool. Do you like video games?"

"You mean like Monkey Space Crashers 8?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN DUDE!" Beast Boy joyfully cried.

Raven watched Josh spark Beast Boy's interest. She lightly rolled her eyes, happy to have Beast Boy somewhat back to his usual self. She quickly finished the assignment. Both Beast Boy and Josh were too obssessed with their conversation topic to ask for her help now. Raven glanced at the clock and saw that they were running out of time to get the paper done. Trying to get his attention, Raven planned to kick Beast Boys leg. She overestimated the space and ended up lightly pressing her leg against his. It was meant to be innocent enough, but Beast Boy's cheeks became deeply crimson. He coughed a bit awkwardly, but didn't move his leg. Raven spent the rest of class debating on whether or not to take her leg back. Needless to say, she didn't.

"We should probably do the assignment, huh?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head. Josh mimicked his motion and laughed a bit. Raven rolled her eyes at both of the boys antics again and started to explain the assignment. They were just beginning to grasp the concept when the bell rang.

"Ah man. I was just starting to get it." Josh looked dejected. Raven imagined Beast Boy's ears on Josh, drooping. He acted so much like him.

"By the way- you guys aren't like- dating or something, right?" Josh asked rather quickly. Raven was taken aback by the question. Beast Boy finally moved his leg away from Raven's.

"No." He said plainly, but Raven could sense the sadness inside of him.

"Oh, okay. Rachel, I was actually wondering- maybe I could get your number? Just for, like, math reasons I mean! Not like for a date..." Josh was about to break into a sweat. Beast Boy looked puzzled, the previously forgotten anger beginning to resurface.

"I don't have a phone." Raven said staightfaced, not wanting to give him the number to her communicator. Beast Boy's relief flooded her.

"O-oh. Okay. I'll just see you tomorrow." Josh said, rejection showing on his face. Raven felt a rush of his emotional pain.

"I have an e-mail." Raven said with a sigh.

"Really?!" Josh inquired with a smile.

"Yeah." Raven said quietly. She could feel Beast Boy's blood practically boiling under his skin. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed as he watched it all transpire.

She quickly wrote her email out from a few years ago on a peice of scratch paper and handed it to the boy. He smiled widely, tucking the email into his pockets. "Thanks! See you later."

Josh walked off quickly and Beast Boy kept his lips sealed until they were out of the classroom again.

"What was that Rae? You just give out your personal e-mail to strange men now?" Beast Boy blabbed in irritation. He then muttered under his breath. "It's like you have a thing for hurting my feelings."

"Oh, are you talking to me now?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Not funny." Beast Boy said, looking away from her.

"I'm not gonna date him, he just wanted help with Math." Raven reasoned.

"Yeah, right, just math..." Beast Boy grimaced.

"What about you? You just talk to Terra like it's not big deal now?"

"You said that's what _you wanted._ " Beast boy gritted. Raven felt her insides snap. If they weren't in public, her eyes would be glowing and her tongue would be forked. Unfortunately, they were.

"No! I thought you were asking me out, that's why I said yes earlier! That's what I've been trying to tell you, you idiot." Raven hit him on the arm out of habit and started walking faster so that he didn't see the blush on her face.

"W-w-wait Rae!" He ran after her and lowered his voice while a few kids past by. He grabbed her by the arm.

"You want to date? Like go out? With me?" Beast Boy asked in shock. Raven shook him off of her arm. They both stood at the edge of the hall, facing eachother.

"N-no. I don't. I just said yes because I wasn't really listening."

"That's not what you said just a second ago-"

"I'm just confused Beas-!" A group of ninth graders passed by, whispering at them.

"Brian." She fixed. She lowered her voice. "My powers aren't freaking out when I think of you or when we have- personal moments- like they should be. My pwers should be going berserk! It doesn't add up. I have no clue what is going on or why this is happening so suddenly. What if something bigger is happening? Have you thought of that? We're _heroes_ " Raven hissed this word under her breath. "Nothing we go through is _normal._ I didn't feel like this before we came to this school. But now- I find myself wanting to touch you. It's hard to say no to you. It's not like me to just say yes when someone asks me out, without a thought. Maybe it's just because we like each other, but _what if it's more?_ What if this school is _doing_ something to us?"

The thought hadn't even crossed Beast Boy's mind. Her hazel eyes were looking up at him in anxiety and desperation. He gently started to shake his head.

"No Rae. You're just paranoid. I felt like this before we got here. I felt like this for a while." Beast Boy gulped, grabbing her forearms. Well, if she didn't know how he'd been feeling before yesterday morning, she did now. She didn't pull away or move. Raven just shook her head and looked down.

"Beast Boy please don't." Raven said quietly. "Don't touch me right now. I just told you it's hard for me to say no." He slowly pulled his hands to his side.

"Whether the school is having an effect on me or not- this in new to me. These feelings are strange to me, and I'll admit, maybe they aren't entirely- friendly." Raven glanced away with a blush over her cheeks. Beast Boy turned red as well and held his hands behind his back to keep himself from touching her.

"O-okay, so what do you want from me?" Beast Boy tilted his head to the side, much like a listening dog.

"We need to finish the mission Beast Boy, that's our number one priority. We can still talk and touch-"

Beast Boy let out a breath of relief as she said this.

"But let's keep it PG. Like friends." Beast Boy looked at her in confusion. He clearly didn't know where the line of friendship was anymore.

"Just follow my lead okay?" Raven said. Beast Boy simply nodded, his gaze now fixed to the ground. His brain was sifting through the new information. His cheeks were red, but he was feeling ashamed and hurt. Raven had accused them both of having fake feelings. But Beast Boy _knew_ his feelings were real. But maybe that was all part of the facade?

Beast boy lightly shook his head. No. It was real. His feelings were real. They had to be.

Raven was now walking ot their Art class, Beast Boy following close behind. Raven rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't planning on catching up to her, but instead his plan was to trail her like a lovesick puppy. She stopped walking.

"You know you don't have to walk behind m-" Raven started. Beast Boy didn't realize that she had stopped walking as he was busy examining the school floor. His foot caught onto hers and pulled them both onto the ground. The next thing Raven knew, she was lying stomach down on the floor, Beast Boy lying stomach down on her back.

"Rae! I'm so- oh-" Beast Boy couldn't get his words out before he started laughing. Her hair was tangled through all of the chest-area buttons on his shirt.

"J-just don't move." Beast Boy laughed. Raven looked dead ahead.

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen when your around?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged over her, moving back and forth as he unweaved her hair. "Luck, I guess."

A few girls passed by, one gasped and the other two giggled. Beast Boy realized how compromising their position was. After what felt like a full minute, Raven was able to break free. Beast Boy began to get off of her. He smiled, remembering how many times similar things had happened in battle. Always running into each other, stumbling over each others feet, tumbling out of the air together. Dangerous, but hilarious nonetheless. Once he was up, he held out his hand and assisted Raven to a standing position. He caught the light blush over her cheeks, though her expression remained the same.

Beast Boy walked into Art class first. His eyes narrowed at a girl sitting in the front. He walked up to her quickly.

"Hey _Addi._ " Beast Boy slipped a hand onto his hip and leaned onto the desk with the other.

"Hi! Can I help you?" She beamed obliviously.

"YEAH YOU CAN HELP ME, YOU LITTLE-" Everyone's eyes turned over to them. Thankfully Raven had entered the room. She placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy stopped and looked back at her in surprise. She simply shook her head. Beast boy sheepishly stepped back.

"We just want to talk to you. Do you mind having lunch with us? We can meet on the bleachers." Raven asked in the sweetest voice she knew how. Which of course meant monotone.

"Umm, I guess so? But don't try anything, okay?" Addison pulled a couple of sticky notes from her skirt pocket and glanced back at them. "Glad you were able to figure out how to get your hands off of eachother." She added in a whisper. Beast Boy looked ready to blow a gasket and Raven didn't feel too far off.

"See you. At lunch." Raven muttered, grabbing Beast Boy by the wrist and dragging him back to their seats before he said something stupid.

Beast Boy leaned in close. "Rae she can't treat us like-!"

"She already did. She's only a moving part of this Beast Boy. Keep that in mind." Raven murmered. Beast Boy finally shut his mouth and nodded in agreement. Today's Art class was far less exciting than the prior. Everyone was given a lump of clay and told to "make a thing." Raven ended up making a small recliner. Beast Boy made a lamp. Now, with nothing to do, it took everything they both had to stay awake after the night they had. Raven finally leaned onto the desk and Beast Boy followed, both of them looking at each other.

"Would the teacher care if we took a nap?" Beast Boy asked with a yawn.

"Nope." Raven followed with a yawn of her own.

They both woke up to the bell ringing. Raven gently lifted her head to see that Beast Boy had scrambled up out of his chair in a whirlwind.

"It's not the crime alert, it's just the bell." Raven muttered. Beast Boy apperantly heard her, because he jumped around and scratched his head awkwardly. Addison had already left the room for lunch.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence, both still waking up. Raven rubbed her eyes, watching Beast Boy do the same. They entered the lunch line just as they had the day before. As they were standing, neither of them talked. They both simply longed for the embrace of their beds at home. That is, until Raven looked over at Beast Boy. His school outfit suited him. He looked almost suave in it. Raven blushed, thinking about what his usual green self would look like in that outfit. She flushed.

Her eyes ran over him a couple times. She took a deep breath and looked away. Beast Boy heard this deep breath and turned around. She was looking away now. His eyes ran over her for what felt like the millionth time that day. Only one word came to mind.

 _'Gorgeous.'_ He thought.

He desperately wanted to touch her. He didn't care how. Looking her over one more time, his heart soared. He found a reason.

Raven was still looking away when Beast Boy's finger's interlocked with hers. Raven immediately tried to pull away, but Beast Boy had already anticipated that reaction. He held her hand firmly and lifted it up in the light.

"What are you doing?!" She half yelled and half squeaked. A few people around them gave them some confused looks, but seemed uncaring. Beast Boy began running his other hand over hers while he held it in place with the fingers of his other hand.

"You have clay on your hands. I'm just helping you out, geez." He murmured, his breath rushing over her hand. Raven's face went completely scarlet. After he had finished clearing her hand of any clay, he let there hands fall, continuing to hold hers. She tried to pull her hand back. He stood firm. She got close to his ear, fuming with anger.

"BEAST BOY." She hissed.

"What?" He said obliviously, his strong hand keeping hers in place.

"We're brother and sister." She whispered, anger fueling the bitter tone.

"So what? We can't hold hands?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're conforming to the standards of society Rae, so mainstream." He continued aloud.

"We even made out yesterday." Beast Boy made sure to get close and whisper that line into her ear before turning forward and continuing on in the lunch line.

She was unspeakably angry and more than embarassed she was- blushing? She stopped fighting his hand for about a minute. She contiued to look briefly at him throughout that minute. He looked incredibly handsome, his eyes focused ahead, his cheeks flushing.

Then she wanted to smack herself in the head. How could she succumb to these feelings again?

"I told you it was hard for me to say no." Raven said quietly, her anger having settled down. Beast Boy glanced at her. She was focusing on the ground and looking distressed. He let go of her hand. He hadn't meant to make her struggle with her emotions again- he just wanted to hold her hand. Raven could tell he felt bad. She tried not to acknowledge it as they got their food and continued outside.

Gross school pizza in hand, they walked to the bleachers and sat down to wait in the same spot they had been at the day prior.

Raven gulped and looked away from Beast Boy. This spot was bringing back some- steamy memories. Not something she wanted to remember. Beast Boy, on the other hand, kept glancing over at Raven. Was she still angry? Her black hair was pushed in front of her face, hazel eyes mostly hidden, looking anywhere but him. They quietly ate their lunch, waiting for Addison to appear.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad for touching me Beast Boy." Raven said in a whisper. "It's just- these feelings-"

"Me too. I forgot what you said earlier. I'm sorry." Beast Boy said. Raven allowed a small smile to burgeon on her cheeks. She could feel the genuineness pouring off of him. He was actually sorry. What's worse is he felt bad about what he'd done. She wanted him to feel bad, but she also wanted him to feel good about touching her. It was- confusing. And now she just wanted to comfort him. Not just comfort him, who was she kidding, in all honesty, being back in this spot and feeling so strongly for him, it made her want to kiss him- wait, no. It made her want to hold him- NO! It made her want to- want to-

Without another thought Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it gently. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy's face of surprise before letting go of his hand and going back to eating her lunch. Beast Boy cleared his throat, but for once in his life did the wise thing and remained silent. For a few minutes, that is.

"No way!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven looked over to him, startled. "What?"

Beast Boy was pointing down to a small bit of paint that had stuck to the bleachers the day before, a mix of green and purple. "It's still there!"

Raven's eye twitched, her annoyance evident. She decided not to respond and tried to eat the rest of her lunch.

"Oh come on Rae, that's pretty cool! It's a tribute to when we-"

"Made out." Addison smiled from infront of them. Beast Boy jumped back in his seat. Raven's eyes opened a bit in suprise. Had Addison just snuck up on them? How? Raven looked over at Beast Boy who was also looking in shock at Addsion. She had to stop being distracted by Beast Boy.

Addison then sat down in front of them, looking up.

"So what's up?"

"What's up? Dude! You forced us to make out yesterday! You can find that kind of entertainment on the internet, why would you-?!"

Raven threw her hand over Beast Boy's mouth and a dark blush covered her cheeks.

"We just want to know a little bit about your powers and why you used them the way you did." Raven said with her deadpan expression. Addison cocked her head with a smile. Raven couldn't tell if this girl was completely insane or smarter than herself. Maybe both.

"What's in it for me?" Addison asked lightly.

Raven's teeth gritted as she tried to think. Beast Boy licked Raven's hand.

"UCK!" She yelled, rubbing her hand over Beast Boy's shirt.

"How about we won't tell anyone about your powers!" Beast Boy said cheerfully, almost positive that would get her to agree.

"Mmm, sorry, I don't care too much if people know." Addison shrugged.

Raven now whispered her mantra to herself. She lifted her head slowly, raising her eyes to meet Addison's in a way that could turn a person into stone.

"How about you tell us how this all started, and you get to keep your sanity." Raven threatened with a hiss. Beast Boy gulped.

Addison gulped as well and nodded her head in agreement. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. Even when they're interrogating a suspect- Raven was absolutely incredible.

"Well- I'm not sure actually... I just- I kind of just-" Addison thought over her words carefully. "I got really angry the day before yesterday. The triad of evil was messing with me-"

"Who's that?" Beast Boy interjected.

"Kailey, Ava, and Vicki." Raven and Beast Boy exchanged a suprised glance to hear Terra's alias in there.

Addison continued with her story.

"At first it was just the usual. Ava and Kailey were calling me names and being rude, but then Vicki snuck up behind me and pulled back the front chunk of my hair. I tried my best to get away, but Kailey held me back. I've attempted to fix it but-" Addison looked down in sadness.

"They cut your hair." Beast Boy awed, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah. I was too upset to fight back. I just started crying-... After the three started laughing at me- everyone ended up laughing at me. I ran to the restroom, trying to get my thoughts together. I knew I had to retaliate but those girls aren't people that you can just 'stand up' to. They're powerful." Addison shook her head in shame.

"So I did something... petty. I wrote something stupid on the bathroom wall-"

"Vicki eats pants." Raven said. Addsion looked suprised at first, but nodded.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Raven shrugged and decided to keep her reason mysterious. She liked it that way.

"Right. So I found out through a video later that Vicki actually ate pants. Like, off of some guys legs! It was really the perfect pay back- but I kept wondering if it was really my influence that caused it- if I was really at fault for that. I decided to expirment, so I wrote _'thunder.'"_

"And that big noise happened!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven was listening intently.

"Yeah! I knew I had powers at that point and that they were able to do some crazy things- but I didn't know the limits of what I could control. Honestly, I still don't, but- I took a risk yesterday to find out more about my powers and uh- well, sorry." Addison chuckled a little bit, running her hands over each other.

"You both just seemed like a really sweet couple and-"

Beast Boy laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, but we're actually brother and sister." Raven said blankly, annoyance laced in her tone.

Addison covered her mouth while she gasped, her entire face turning red.

"I-I'm so sorry. Oh my-" Raven raised her hand to stop her from talking.

"It doesn't matter. I have a couple more questions and that's it."

Addison nodded her beet red face, attempting to remain quiet while Raven asked her questions.

"Where is Vicki now? Is she still eating pants? We haven't seen her around this school at all, only heard of her." Raven inquired. Beast Boy simply nodded in agreement.

"I don't know for sure, but I heard from someone that she checked into a mental hospital." Addison started to snicker. "They think she has an addiction to eating pants." Addison's snicker turned into a full laugh. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to cross his arms.

"Dude. That's not cool. She did some terrible things to you, but you can't just be bitter. You should be the bigger person instead of making her suffer."

Addison looked to the side, a little ashamed of herself. "But she deserves to-"

"But nothing." Raven deadpanned. "She sounds like a terrible person, but life will take care of her in it's own awful way. You shouldn't manipulate her- don't be the bad guy."

Addsion paused. "I-... You're probably right." Addison muttered.

"We're definitely right! Let's go fix this before you have to go to jail for- for- being a jerk!" Beast Boy muttered as he began to stand up.

"Jail? Why-" Addison started in dismay.

"Don't listen to him." Raven said blankly as the group got their feet. Beast Boy was talking like a hero instead of a high school student. "We're going to go back to the bathroom where you wrote those words and we're going to cross it out." Raven said.

"Yeah- okay..." Addison mumbled.

"But Addison, I have one more question." Raven turned to look at her as they walked.

"How did you get your powers? You couldn't have possibly just woken up with them." Raven asked.

Addison looked at her seriously, curiosity crossing her face.

"I have no idea."

 **LINE BREAK_**

 **Author's note**

Thank you for reading! I appriciate it so much, your encouragement helps me keep writing! I love you all and hope you're having an amazing day :) Please favorite, review, and follow! More is coming soon! If you have time, please check out the one shot that I posted recently called "Onto The Next" and tell me what you think!


End file.
